


Sexcapades with two Nerds

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Maybe Plot? Idk I just love these nerds, Multiple Orgasms, Peter is a precious freckle covered babe, Phone Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Superhero stamina am I right? ;), Voyeurism, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sexy times for two of my favorite sexy guys.<br/>NOTE: This story used to be called "Needy Petey" The first chapter is now named that :) The title is a working progress lmfao</p><p>NOTE: Lol you know how I said this was complete?? It's not anymore :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needy Petey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuckyesdeadpool.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fuckyesdeadpool.tumblr.com).



Peter was on his knees, naked, hands behind his back as he held open his abused and sore entrance. His tight ring of muscle was so loose that when he relaxed Wade could see him gaping and it made his cock throb. Wade lubed up his cock and walked closer to the bed. “What was that baby boy?” 

“P-Please fuck me, Daddy,” Peter was bright red to the tips of his ears and Wade couldn’t have imagined it any better. He kneeled onto their bed and rubbed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole, growling possessively when Peter whined for him. Wade had always felt possessive of Peter. He desperately wanted to make claim to him. To mark him up and let the world know that Peter was taken by him. To let them know that if anyone tried to lay a finger on his sweet baby boy they wouldn’t live to see how their head would feel literally shoved up their own ass. 

“Wade, that was sweet but the only thing that needs to be shoved up any ass, is your cock up mine,” Peter smiled innocently and Wade actual had a little color to his cheek as he pushed into his boyfriend.

[He’s so sexy! Fuck him until he cries!]

-Show him that he’s ours while we still can.-

Wade agreed with himself as he shoved into Peter clutching his hips and pushing in as deep as he could. Peter wailed and tore apart the sheets, fuck it was so hot when he used his real strength. Wade began rocking his hips, looking down at the site of Peter’s fucking incredible ass against his own abs as he bottomed out. The way Peter’s ass stretched around his cock was so hot. Wade pushed in completely, moving a hand up to rub against Peter’s stretched hole, chuckling darkly when Peter sobbed brokenly. Wade started thrusting nice and steady, loving the way Peter’s inner walls would squeeze him as he pulled out. Wade moved his hands all along Peter’s sides, squeezing his ass, feeling the curve of his spine, admiring all of his beautiful unscarred skin. Wade leaned down, licking over the freckles on Peter’s shoulders. Peter whimpered and Wade could have bottled that sound, it would have been great spank bank material especially on jobs. 

The smaller man rocked back against his cock making Wade grunt. He slapped a hand down on Spidey’s ass, loving the sharp sound it made and the way Peter whined. “Let Daddy take care of you, baby boy. I know you want to be split apart by me but you need to be patient,” Wade spoke down to Peter, loving how it made his boyfriend blush. 

Peter made the sweetest little noise that sounded so embarrassed and broken and Wade groaned, moving his way down Peter’s back, licking over each of his little freckles. They were so cute and Peter may have been bitten by a spider and could lift tons with his bare hands but to Wade he was still so delicate and so precious. As Wade made it to the small of his back, Peter arched and the angle had the large head of Wade’s thick cock pressing right against his prostate and Peter cried out. 

“Uhhh Daddy! Please, please fuck me. I’ll do anything! I’ll suck your cock and stay on my hands and knees, following you around because I need it, Daddy. I need to come!” 

Wade smirked so wide his teeth showed in an almost carnivorous way. He put a hand between Peter’s shoulder blades, pushing him down into the mattress as he bucked his hips. “I never knew you had it in you, fucking eager slut. You think about me fucking you all day don’t you? When your in class, it’s me throwing you over a desk and when you’re out on patrol, it’s on a rooftop.” 

Peter nodded and Wade reached up to tug Peter’s head back by his hair, “When did you get so fucking desperate?” Peter was panting hard now as Wade was pounding into him roughly. “When you made me this way,” Peter replied in just a whisper, locking eyes with Wade and it was too much. 

Wade held Peter’s head down and fucked him hard, the mattress squeaking in protest and the headboard banging against the wall. Thank fucking god the merc had rented out the apartment next to Peter’s own. Wade leaned down, sucking on Peter’s neck to leave dark hickes as he reached below the smaller man to wrap a hand around his sticky cock. 

A few tugs and Peter was coming in his hand, onto the sheets and Wade pumped his own hips through Peter’s orgasm. The way he clenched around his cock had Wade spilling into Peter’s fantastic heat with a low groan.

Peter smiled dreamily. He sighed and rocked his hips back as Wade jerked his hips against him loving the feeling of his boyfriend coming inside him. Wade groaned and moved both of his hands down to knead and squeeze Peter’s ass. “Fuck you're so good, baby boy.” 

Peter hummed and looked back at Wade, “Kiss me, please?” Wade didn't hesitate to lean down, “Anything for Daddy’s sweet Spidey.” Wade nipped his lips and kissed Peter deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Peter sucked softly on Wade’s tongue, whimpering loudly when Wade pulled out of him. Wade grunted into the kiss at the loss of heat but he had so many other things in mind for his baby boy.

[He didn't cry! He should be in tears! Fucked out of his mind and drooling onto the bed!]

-We should just stop and be happy with what we got. Peter may not even want to continue. Say something romantic.-

Wade manhandled Peter back onto his back, just barely breaking their kiss before returning to his lips. He moved his hands along Peter’s sides and up to brush his thumbs over his nipples. He smirked into the kiss when Peter whimpered and he leaned back, breaking the kiss.“You’re like a piece of cake. But your cake is just as good as your icing.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled, reaching up and petting Wade’s bald head. He felt the little bumps and ridges of his scarred skin and moved down to rub at the back of his neck. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Peter smiled, looking at Wade's face. The scaring didn't bother him because they were a part of his boyfriend. Peter leaned up to kiss Wade's chin, lips, cheeks. He could feel Wade wanting to try and shy away from him, “Please, Wade.” Peter said his name gently as if he was trying to not scare away an animal. 

The mercenary took a deep breath and let it out. Peter could hear his heart beating so hard and all it did was fill the smaller man with pride. Wade was trying so hard and being so brave. Peter kissed his nose, each eyelid and his forehead. Wade smiled and moved to nuzzle Peter’s neck rubbing his cheek against him. “You’re too good for me.” 

Peter shook his head and returned his boyfriend’s affections by moving his hands down to rub his broad shoulders. God did Peter love those powerful shoulders. He started kneading at the knots there as he sighed, “You know I don’t like it when you do that.” Wade hummed in acknowledgement because he did know, but it was true. Peter would always be a better person than him and all of Peter’s good just made Wade better. He hadn’t killed anyone on his jobs for the last 6 months and the last time he’d died had been nearly a year ago. 

Wade leaned back so he could kiss Peter again, biting his lower lip and moving his hands to rub his thighs, “Let me make it up to you, baby boy. Daddy’s ready for some more dessert.” Peter snorted and kissed Wade again, humming his happiness when the larger man lifted up his legs and moved to fold him in half. 

“Fucking love that flexibility,” Wade leaned back and groaned at the site of his boyfriend totally exposed. He reached down and rubbed at Peter’s abused hole, feeling how slick he was with come and lube. “Daddy’s little boy has got the best fucking pussy in New York.” 

Peter turned scarlet and he reached up to hold his own legs, pulling them back just a little more. He looked up at Wade, “Just in New York, Daddy?” 

Wade moved his hand up to stroke Peter’s hardening cock. “Sweet baby boy, you know Daddy wants you more than anyone.” He moved to lay on his back, picking up Peter and sitting him on top of his chest facing his cock. A little bit of the spunk in Peter's ass slid out onto Wade's chest and his cock twitched. Peter laughed his bright as the sun laugh as he reached down to stroke Wade's cock. “Sometimes you even surprise me, Daddy.” 

Groaning at the soft hand on his cock, Wade rolled his hips and reached up to pull Peter back so he was sitting on his face. “You love it. Now let's get a taste of our little cream pie, hm?” Wade licked at Peter's hole, groaning at the taste of himself and his boyfriend. The smaller man whimpered and clutched Wade's muscular thighs. As embarrassing it was, Peter loved how big Wade's muscles were. Of course they were both fit, it came with the whole superhero territory, but Peter's muscles were more like a gymnast’s build. Whereas Wade’s were just bulky and big and fuck, Wade was cut and it made Peter so hot.

Peter reached for Wade's balls, cupping them gently and rolling them in his hand. Peter had been shocked at how big his boyfriend’s cock was, but it was the best kind of surprise. Like the rest of Wade, his cock had scars and bumps and ridges all over it. But for Peter it was just more stimulation. He sighed blissfully lapping at the head of Wade's dick with a satisfied moan.

Wade groaned against his entrance and Peter flushed just a little. Sometimes the sheer level of want that Wade had for him made Peter’s heart beat faster. Wade leaned back and reached down to tug at Peter’s hair, “Like my big cock, baby boy?”

Peter nodded and wrapped his lips around the head licking the crown, before sucking nice and hard. Wade shuddered beneath him and Peter slid his hand down to wrap around the base of Wade’s cock, holding him nice and steady as he slowly took him into his mouth. Wade moved his hand from Peter’s ass, down his thighs, squeezing them as he continued to lap at his hole. The hand in Peter’s hair tugged just a little before pushing Peter down on his cock. 

The smaller man shivered and Wade laughed just a little, “You want me to fuck your face, baby boy?” Peter hummed in affirmation and Wade growled pulling him off of his cock by his hair. Peter panted and nodded eagerly. “Please Daddy! I want it!” 

“You want what, baby?” 

“I want you to fuck my face,” Peter was bright red as he said it and he opened his mouth for Wade, licking at his cock. 

Wade moaned and pushed his cock past those perfect soft lips. He shivered and bucked his hips, smirking when Peter took him into his throat. “What a good boy.” He leaned back in to lick at Peter’s hole, pushing his tongue inside him and whimpering when Peter swallowed around him. Wade gripped Peter’s hair, holding him still as he thrust his hips and set a pace where he would push in deep, stay still for a few seconds before pulling out. Each time the head of his cock slipped free of Peter’s lips the younger man would whimper and Wade could feel him drooling. God he needed to see that. 

Wade kept up his end of their little 69 fucking Peter's hole with his tongue until the smaller hero was rocking back against him. Wade leaned back with a gasp, pulling Peter off of his dick. “Ride me, Peter.” 

Peter moaned at the words and the next thing Wade knew he was being straddled and Peter was holding onto his shoulder, his other hand lining up Wade's cock as he sank down onto him with a satisfied whine. Peter had even lubed him up again and Wade grinned, “Thanks super powers.” 

Peter laughed and began rocking down onto Wade, hands moving to clutch both of his shoulders. Wade held Peter hips, helping him find the right angle to nail his prostate. He grunted and smirked when Peter cried out in bliss. Peter picked up his pace and wow okay he was really going hard tonight and that grip was getting pretty intense. Wade opened his mouth to mention it when

CRACK.

Wade's arms fell to his sides, limp and Peter stopped, sitting down on his dick. Wade grinned sheepishly at Peter’s gaping mouth, “...Did I?”

“You just redefined power bottom.”

Peter reached up to smush Wade's face, covering his own because damnit! He shouldn't be smiling! Leave it to his boyfriend to instantly make him feel better about breaking his shoulders. 

Wade laughed, cock still achingly hard inside Peter. “It's fine, baby boy. It’s not like you meant too. It’s actually fucking sexy that you lost control like that. Besides it’s just the bone and maybe a muscle or two. But I’m still good to go if you want!” 

Peter sighed and moved his hands up to cup Wade’s face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks and looking in his eyes. “I’m still sorry,” Peter’s eyes held all of the regret he had and Wade never wanted any of that on his boyfriend, especially not from something between them. Peter didn't deserve any of the shit he’d been given in life. Wade wanted so badly to touch him too. His arms would be healed in a minute or so but for now he just had to settle for nuzzling Peter’s hands. “It’s honestly fine, Peter,” Wade smiled and kissed at Peter’s fingers. 

Wade rolled his hips, smirking when Peter sighed blissfully. “You’re ridiculous,” Peter leaned in and kissed Wade sweetly, lifting up his hips and slowly picking back up the pace they’d left off. Peter moaned sweetly into the kiss, breaking apart to catch his breath and moved to kiss and nip at Wade’s neck, sighing happily when Wade’s hands were back on his hips. The mercenary squeezed Peter’s hips, moving his hands back and down to cup his ass, “Best thing to get to feel first.” 

Peter smirked against Wade’s scarred skin, groaning when he hit his prostate again. “Fuck don't stop,” Peter panted softly into Wade’s ear, nipping it gently. “Come inside me again, Daddy.” Wade groaned and Peter smirked, moving his arms to wrap around Wade’s neck, holding onto him as the larger man started bucking up into him. Wade’s fingers would bruise Peter for the night before his own healing factor would kick in and by the morning, afternoon tops, they would be gone. 

Peter moaned and Wade pounded his hole, until Peter suddenly whined loudly coming without his boyfriend even touching his cock. Wade’s head felt foggy with lust and he growled out, “Fuck! Just from my cock in your ass! Goddamnit! I fucking love you.” Peter huffed out little laughs with a big, smile on his face wincing as Wade thrust deep into him, holding still as the larger man came. Peter looked at Wade's face, smiling at the way he closed his eyes, looking so focused and then just a moment of peace passed over his scarred face. It was equal parts sexy and endearing.

Peter hummed softly, and leaned his weight on Wade, yawning and brushing his bangs out of his face. “That… was really… good.” Wade hummed in agreement rubbing Peter’s back, kneading it gently. 

Peter leaned up to kiss Wade sweetly, pecking his lips, brushing his pointed nose against the mercenary’s larger one. 

“I love you.”

They both said it nearly in sync and Peter smiled with Wade loving the way his boyfriend’s eyes crinkled with happiness. Wade leaned down to kiss and love on Peter’s neck, “I hate to ruin the mood but we really need to get you into the shower.” Peter sighed and nodded, wincing as Wade pulled out of him. 

“Fuck,” Peter breathed out, he was way over sensitized and just Wade pulling out made his dick throb painfully. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him steady. The smaller man clenched his thighs close together trying not to spill come and lube all over the place. Wade quickly picked Peter up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

“Please let me take care of this on my own,” Peter said it as he yawned and Wade set him on his feet in their tiny bathroom. 

Wade smirked and looked down at Peter, “What if I want to watch?” Peter gave Wade’s chest a playful smack unable to keep the smile off of his face. “You’re nasty. Go change the sheets like a good boyfriend,” Peter laughed just a little as he spoke and he shooed Wade off.

Wade snorted and left Peter to take care of himself, smirking when he heard the sink running. He changed the sheets, snorting at the large stain from Peter’s dick. Goddamn did that boy make a lot of pre-cum. There was something soothing about the meticulous tasks around the house that soothed Wade. Like the whole world would fall into place if he could just get the corners of their sheets tucked in. They wouldn’t stay tucked in but Peter loved a crisply made bed and though Wade hadn’t appreciated something like that in years. Being with Peter made him remember that he’d always liked it too. 

The bathroom sink turned off and Wade heard the shower running. He had the urge to go and join his little spider but that would most likely end up with them rutting it up in the shower and Peter needed to rest. Wade slipped on a pair of the Spider-man print boxers Peter had gotten him for Valentine’s day and took their dirty sheets to the washer, putting them in. He couldn’t turn it on yet with Peter in the shower but he’d been coming out soon and it was better than him leaving them there like last week. Ugh it wasn’t fun getting old come stains out. 

Wade got Peter a glass of water and drank one himself hearing Peter’s voice in his head telling him to ‘Stay hydrated. It’ll help your skin.’ Of course he didn’t actually hear Peter’s voice. Not like he heard the boxes but well. You know what I mean right reader? Right. ‘Kay thanks back to my domestic shit, I know you’re getting off on. 

Wade looked back from their wall to the glass, contemplating the reality of this situation and he walked over to pick up their clothes, smiling at how they’d managed to throw one of his gloves onto Peter’s desk across the room. He put their things in the dirty clothes hamper, making a note that he needed to do laundry tomorrow. 

Peter opened the door from the bathroom and Wade looked over at him, loving the way his boy looked. He smiled when Peter walked right over to kiss him, snorting when Peter tugged on the waistband of his boxers, “Done for the night already, old man?” 

Wade scoffed and nudged Peter towards the kitchen, “Go drink some water so we can cuddle.” Peter did just that as Wade pulled the sheets back and laid on his side of the bed. Peter slipped on a pair of blue boxers and crawled in beside Wade, He curled up right against his side, sighing happily when Wade wrapped a muscular arm around him. Peter laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, fingers coming up to trace over the scars on Wade’s chest. This was everything Peter had ever wanted and he smiled when Wade leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Peter looked up at Wade with those big eyes of his and Wade had it so bad. He was wrapped right around Peter’s finger and he loved it. Peter smiled, showing the straight row of his teeth. “Tomorrow I’m fucking you,” he said it so sweetly that all it did was make Wade burst into laughter. Laughing until he couldn’t breathe, looking up at Peter and catching the amused look in his eyes. But Peter wasn’t laughing, Wade took a deep breath and he smirked, leaning down to nip at Peter’s ear. “You can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do body worship next. <3


	2. Wade's body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to play pitcher and decides his boyfriend needs a good dose of love all over. Caution for some graphic memories but like of course they're at Deadpool's expense, poor guy.

Peter woke up before Wade like always. The mercenary slept like a ton of bricks when he was home and Peter had no problems with it. His boyfriend deserved to rest because most of his jobs required him to get little to no sleep. Peter breathed in Wade’s smell, relishing in the fact that he didn’t smell like tacos and gunpowder, for once. He smelled like his Old Spice body wash and Peter snorted at the memory of Wade proclaiming that he would only be using Old Spice after those silly commercials came out. He was a man of his word with most things and his choice of body wash seemed to be one of them. 

Peter kissed Wade’s neck gently, tongue slipping out to trace a scar on his neck. He sighed softly, moving his arms out from under the blankets and shivering when the cool air of their apartment washed over his bare chest. Wade was always warm, due to the whole constant cell regeneration going on within him and Peter loved to press close to him on cold winter nights. Or any night really. 

Smiling at the thought, Peter turned just a little shifting so he could get a better view of his boyfriend. Wade had always been self conscious about his body around Peter but the smaller man enjoyed getting an eye full of what Deadpool really looked like. Something about the sheer privacy of it all. Wade wouldn’t lift his mask past his nose for anyone else but him. It had taken so much trust for Wade to pull off his mask that first time Peter saw him and as damn cheesy as it was, that moment was when Peter knew he was in too deep with Wade Wilson to ever be just friends with him again. 

Peter leaned up and kissed Wade’s sleeping form with a smile on his own lips. Wade hummed low and gravely and Peter’s smile widened. He moved his hands up to the sides of his neck, brushing his fingers over the scars there reverently. Before he and Wade started dating, the mercenary would sometimes have part of his muscles showing through his skin because he’d let it get so worn down. Peter tried to help him relearn how to take care of himself a little better. It had been one of Peter’s conditions to be in this relationship and it was that he needed Wade to let him help as much as he could. Hell, Peter was a genius with a love of biochemistry and if Wade’s condition wasn’t absolutely interesting, he didn’t know what was. But that was beside the point. The main point was making his boyfriend feel better in anyway possible.

“Good morning,” Peter breathed out gentle but firm, giving away the fact that he’d been up for a few minutes before the larger man. Wade smiled and opened his eyes sleepily, reaching up and rubbing them with a groan. “Mornin’ Pete,” Wade mumbled and Peter moved his hands on Wade’s throat, down along the slope of his shoulders. He could feel his own body waking up at the feel of all that muscle beneath scarred skin. Peter kissed Wade’s nose before leaning in and nipping at his lip, playfully. 

“‘Member what I said?” Peter kissed Wade’s lip, in a little apology for the bite and made his way down his neck, licking and nipping at his jaw as his hands slowly moved down Wade’s chest, feeling as much as he could. Peter took the time to brush the tips of his thin fingers over each and every scar, finally stopping on two dusky nipples. Peter brushed his fingers over them, leaning up to lick at Wade’s ear. 

The mercenary groaned, a gloriously throaty sound and he reached down to cup Peter’s ass, “Nope, something about hot dogs? Sounds like good dinner plans to me, babe.” Peter gave Wade’s chest a good smack and he leaned back so he could look at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t be a shit head. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Peter leaned down to mouth at Wade’s Adam’s apple, kissing down to the hollow of his throat as he pinched the larger man’s nipples. 

Wade grunted, leaning into his touch and just barely arching his back. Peter was half hard in his boxers and his dick throbbed at the site of his strong boyfriend bending beneath his hands. Wade smirked and shook his head, “I don’t want to be your baby boy. I love being your Daddy too much.” Wade whined and Peter scoffed at him, kissing down Wade’s chest and over his scars, loving the way his boyfriend squirmed. 

“We don’t have to do the Daddy kink thing and you know it,” Peter’s hands gave a little pinch to Wade’s nipples before moving his hands down along his core, feeling Wade’s abs twitch with each of Peter’s movements. Wade reached up to slide his hands into Peter’s hair, petting it gently with a smile on his face. Looking up to see the merc’s smile made Peter’s heart flutter and he moved his hands to Wade’s hips, lips moving along his abdomen, licking a large raised scar from a recent fight with the Hulk. 

Wade had been impaled on some rebar enforced concrete. It hadn’t been fun helping him get out. Even though Wade had been nearly torn in half the mercenary had been shouting at Peter to not come help. Wade would have pulled his own body off of the thick pieces of steel just so Peter wouldn’t have to see that. The mercenary knew that Peter struggled with seeing anyone hurt much less his boyfriend. Sure it was gross but for Peter, knowing that he had helped Wade was more important than having seen things he truly never wanted to see. 

Wade tugged Peter’s hair gently, having noticed the smaller man’s descent had paused, “You okay, baby boy?” Wade said it in a tone so raw and vulnerable. Like he was thinking Peter didn’t want this. Peter looked up at Wade and smiled, kissing the scar and sighing with relief he didn’t know he was harboring. “I love you so much,” Peter kissed to the V of muscles peaking out from Wade’s boxers and tugged at the waistband with his teeth, letting it snap back into place with a smirk on his lips when Wade sighed happily. Peter’s hands moved to rest on Wade’s thighs, tracing over scars as he mouthed at Wade hard dick through his boxers. 

“You’re so sexy,” Peter panted softly, sitting back on his knees so he could take off Wade’s boxers. Wade was for once glad to have his scars because it hid the enormous amount of blushing going on. He could feel it though, creeping down to his shoulders as Peter wrapped a hand around his cock to hold his prick up right. Wade grabbed the Hello Kitty pillow on their bed and clutched it tight as Peter panted a hot breath against the head of his cock. “Fuck,” Wade whined softly, biting a knuckle and Peter smirked, reaching up and pulling Wade’s hand out of his mouth, “I want to hear you, handsome. Do it again and I’ll tie you up.” 

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Wade smirked and Peter laughed, grinning. “How could I forget about one of your favorite kinks?” Peter eyed the webshooters laying on his bedside table and Wade looked over, groaning at the memories when he saw them. The first few times they’d done anything sexual, Peter had webbed him to various places in New York and Wade had, had quite a few lovers, male and female, in his life but none of them compared to Peter. Not then and absolutely not now. 

Peter gave Wade’s cock a stroke, smearing his pre-come over the flushed head, making Wade moan and Peter smirked, unable to keep from leaning in and lapping at Wade’s cock. When they had first started this Peter had a lot of exploring to do with his sexuality regarding men and one thing he found himself loving was sucking Wade’s dick. There was just something about the way his boyfriend's cock felt in his mouth, so hot and heavy. The briney taste of his come making Peter’s mouth water, the way Wade carded his fingers through his hair and tugged him down when he was getting close or fucking his face. Even Wade’s scarred skin gave Peter interesting things to focus on as he licked along his boyfriend’s shaft. It was something so uniquely Wade that Peter knew he was ruined for any other dick. Not that it mattered because Wade would be the only man in his life. Peter hummed happily at the thought, his own dick was so hard in his boxers, it ached. But Peter ignored it as he slowly slid down each thick inch of his boyfriend’s cock. 

Wade writhed under him, tugging his hair but never pushing down and Peter looked up just as he was done taking in all of his boyfriend and Wade’s eyes met his. “Fuck you look so good sucking my cock, baby boy. You’re such a good little cocksucker,” Wade tossed his head back, whimpering when Peter started actually sucking him. Peter reached between his legs to palm at his own cock through his boxers, so badly needing to take the edge off. 

Wade moved to lean up and Peter reached up to hold Wade’s chest down with one hand, sucking hard on his cock as he pulled his head back, gasping when Wade’s cock slid free from his lips with an obscene pop. “Nu uh… I may be… sucking… your cock but you’re going to lay back and let me love on you,” Peter leaned over to their side table and pulled out the lube as he looked down at Wade. “I’m going to fuck you and that’s final.” 

Wade looked up at Peter and he regretted it because the site of his small boyfriend completely dissolved his resolution to exclusively be the pitcher in their relationship. He’d only made that resolution because Peter always looked so fucking beautiful on his cock. Wade could wax poetic about it for hours but right now Peter looked so different but in a way that still had Wade’s cock hard and hot against his stomach. And he'd almost missed out on it because of some stupid resolution the boxes wanted him to make.

{Well excuuuuse me. I thought we all agreed on that.}

-More like you whined and wouldn't stop talking about Peter’s ass until we agreed.-

{Semantics.}

Peter’s chestnut hair was standing up wildly, mussed from sleep and last night’s sex. His muscles looked as strong and firm as ever, freckles dotting his pale skin all over. He just had a look in his eyes and Wade wondered if that’s how he looked when he wanted to take Peter. The thought of Peter wanting to mark him up and claim him was too much for Wade. He could think those things about Peter but the other way around made the merc’s heart do a backflip. 

Peter lifted up Wade’s thighs to rest on his own and Wade couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Peter’s waist. The smaller man smirked and sat the lube aside so he could run both of his hands all over Wade’s thighs, pinching a few soft patches of skin on his inner thighs. Wade’s breath hitched just a little and Peter hummed happy with his response as he leaned back, putting Wade’s cock back into his mouth. 

Gagging on Wade’s cock was an easy task and Wade arched his back higher and higher as Peter licked along his shaft, pulling back enough to suckle the head of his cock before sliding back down to swallow. Peter’s hands were all over him, moving along his sides and around to rub his lower back. One particularly hard suck and Wade was coming with a loud shout, “PETER!” 

Peter swallowed like a fucking champ, not missing a single drop and Wade whimpered as his boyfriend lapped at his softening dick, cleaning him off. Peter looked up with those big gorgeous eyes of his and Wade’s heart throbbed. “You’re so hot, ugh it’s not fair how hot you are!” Wade flopped back against the mattress, tossing his Hello Kitty pillow across the room where it thumped against a wall as he let out a dramatic huff and Peter laughed, smiling as he reached over for the lube. He uncapped it and spread some of the slippery liquid on his fingers, smearing some extra against Wade’s hole, smirking when the larger man gasped, head shooting back up to look at him. 

“You’re being a drama queen.” 

“Excuse you, I am the dancing queen.” 

“I thought I was the young one. Or have you really only been seventeen this entire time?”

Wade smirked and groaned as Peter rubbed two of his fingers against his tight hole. “Mm… so this is why you didn’t want me to fuck you? Huh? Too tight to take my cock, big boy?” Wade choked on a moan, reaching up with a hand to cover his eyes. This was already too much. Wade had never even read any fanfiction with Peter being dominant but fuck why wasn’t there more of that people needed to get on that.

Peter rubbed Wade’s ass, free hand moving up to rub his abs, smiling when the larger man began relaxing for him. His first finger slid in with some effort, but once it was in up to the knuckle Peter made a point of finding Wade’s prostate. Which he couldn’t resist gently rubbing it with a smirk. Wade yelped in shock but groaned in pleasure, rocking his hips in an effort to get more of that spine tingling sensation. 

“See. Feels good huh?” Peter practically purred at Wade, smirking when Wade nodded. Peter huffed out a little laugh, “I really don’t understand how you manage to be fucking *cute* but you so are right now.” Wade moved both of his hands up to cover his face. 

“Stop. This isn’t fair. Who knew Spider-man was a cheater,” Wade grumped and Peter slid in a second finger. “H-HACKS!” Wade groaned and arched his back, Peter snorted at the outburst and worked his fingers in and out a few times, reaching up and stroking Wade’s cock with his slightly lubed up hand. He waited for Wade to relax some more before slowly spreading his fingers nice and wide. 

Peter looked down at his hand, groaning softly at the way his fingers disappeared into his boyfriend, “You know with how much you love housework maybe I should actually let you wear your maid outfit and I can fuck you against the counter while you’re doing dishes.” Wade’s cock twitched in Peter’s hand and he leaned down to lick at the new flow of pre-come from his boyfriend’s dick. 

Wade whined high in his throat and it was a beautiful new sound Peter had never heard. “Don’t tease me, Peter,” Wade moved his hands away from his face to look down at him and the smaller man pushed in a third finger, making Wade toss his head back. 

“Never, handsome,” Peter pulled his fingers in and out of Wade loving the way his inner walls hugged his fingers. He brushed over the scarred man’s prostate, smirking when it made Wade’s breathe hitch on a moan. Peter pressed his fingers right on Wade’s prostate, reaching up to squeeze the base of his cock to keep him from coming. 

Wade groaned in pleasure and growled at having been stopped, huffing and clutching the sheets, “Come on Petey. I'm ready.” Peter pulled out his fingers picking up the lube. He coated his own dick, breathing out shakily and Wade groaned at the site of his boyfriend stroking himself. 

“Turn around,” Peter said it with all the authority he could muster and Wade shuddered, doing just as he was told, arching his back once he was on his hands and knees. His broad, muscular shoulders, thick neck and large cock kept him from looking as submissive as Peter in the same position but it still made Peter’s dick throb to see his boyfriend submit.

“Fuck me, Peter.”

Peter kneeled between Wade’s legs, lining up his dick and pushing in slowly. He slid into Wade nice and easy, whimpering at how tight he was. Once Peter was totally inside the merc, he couldn't help but move his hands over Wade’s scarred skin. 

Over his ankles, feeling a puncture wound scar. Up his calves there were bite mark scars. To his thighs where there were bruises and a growth on his left outer thigh that cropped up a day ago, along with more scars. Over his ass where there’s a gunshot scar on his right cheek. Peter brushed his fingers over each and every scar, taking an inventory of them. The angry red marks are a contrast to Wade’s pale skin and Peter wanted to know them all. To have every single piece of his boyfriend memorized. He heard a soft sound that brought him out of his haze.

Wade looked back, trembling and squirming at the way Peter was touching him. He feels so fucking raw and open like this. Peter rocked his hips and Wade moaned, grateful for the distraction from the way Peter is looking at him and touching his hideous scars. 

“You are so beautiful,” Peter panted softly hands moving over Wade’s back, as he thrust shallowly into the larger man. His back is an angry canvas and Peter can't resist tracing the bumps on his shoulders, the red splotches from an acid burn across his spine, three puncture wound scars on his hip. All of his sores are healed over at least, thanks to a skin treatment Peter made for Wade himself. Wade’s cancer wasn't treatable but there were ways to ease the pain Wade dealt with everyday. 

When Peter reached Wade's shoulders his fingers continued their journey to Wade’s hands, feeling the thick cords of muscle in his arms. Wade babbled as Peter leaned in to kiss and nuzzle his neck. 

“Fuck, this isn't fair… Nngh. Shit Peter. Fuck your cock is so good. God my ass feels so fucking good. No one’s as good as you, baby boy. Fuck yes! Right there. Damnit!” 

It’s obvious that Wade is trying to distract himself from the situation and Peter smiled, hands moving down Wade's strong arms to rest over the merc’s own hands. Peter nipped at Wade’s ear, “Tell me you're mine, love.” Wade choked on a gasp and he shuddered so hard Peter could feel his inner walls squeeze. It made him groan and Peter quickly reached below Wade to stroke his cock. 

“Ahn!! Yes! Yes, I’m all yours! To love! Fuck, Pete I love you!” Wade came hard onto the sheets and Peter thrust into the larger man harder than before, working his twitching hole until he’s coming inside the larger man with a groan of his name. Peter slowed down methodically, moaning when he feels the last dribble of his boyfriend's come splash onto his hand. Peter smeared it along Wade’s cock, loving the way his boyfriend’s dick twitched as he’s softening like a half hearted attempt to stay rock hard. Wade's stamina was ridiculous and Peter loved it.

Peter didn't pull out as he moved Wade so he wasn't holding himself up on his arms, smiling at his soft mumbling. Peter rolled his hips slowly, smirking when Wade cursed. 

Wade laughed breathlessly and clutched the sheets, “Keep it up and you’ll have me going again.” Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss Wade, hands going down to squeeze his hips. 

“That’s the plan.”

“Fuck you're so hot right now,” Wade moaned, rolling his hips back and whining softly. “Yeah fuck me just like that. God I want you to pound me, Peter. Please I want you to come so hard in me that I taste it.” 

“Be patient. I want you to get hard again,” Peter leaned down to kiss and lick at Wade’s neck, moaning when their lips meet. It's an awkward angle and both of them pull back, unsatisfied. Peter pulled out of Wade, smiling at the whine his large boyfriend makes and turns Wade over onto his side. 

The mercenary blushed under his scars and he looked up at Peter with such awe. “You should manhandle me more, hot stuff.” Peter snorted and lifted Wade’s thigh, pulling it over his own before he’s sliding right back into him. 

“Hot and waiting for me just like a bitch,” Peter smirked as he said it, flushing at how dirty his words were. They both have a thing for dirty talk but it’s usually Wade whispering absolutely filthy things in his ear but this time it’s Peter’s turn. Apparently his words didn’t disappoint because Wade’s cock is half hard between them. Wade had already come twice and here was his fucking workhorse of a cock swelling up to get at it again. Peter leaned in to kiss Wade moaning when the larger man cupped his face. 

“I love you,” Wade says it so sweetly, Peter can't help but smile, brushing their noses together and kissing the larger man sweetly. “I love you too,” Peter breathes it against Wade’s lips, holding the mercenary’s leg up high so he can start a rough pace. Peter can't get as deep like this but the closeness is what really matters. Wade leans in and whispers in his ear, “Feels so good to be your sloppy seconds. I want my ass full of your come Peter. God I want to be yours.” 

“You are mine,” Peter growled out as best as he can and Wade moaned loud when Peter bucked up into him harder. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, and Peter buried his face in the mercenary’s neck, breathing him in and clutching his thigh. Peter bit Wade’s neck, making as big of a red mark as he could. Wade grunted against him, rocking his hips down so hard Peter knows he’s using his super strength to return the intensity. 

It’s so hot and overwhelming but it’s not enough for either of them. Peter rolled Wade over onto his back and they both stop for a moment looking into each other’s eyes. “Peter.” “Wade.”

“Fuck,” Wade panted leaning up as Peter leaned down. Wade cupped Peter’s perfect face kissing him so hard he felt like their wasn't enough air on the planet. Peter picked his pace right back up, folding up Wade’s body almost as much as the larger man did to him. Peter groaned and reached between them, using his arms to hold up Wade’s thighs as he reached down to stroke his cock quickly. Peter pulled back from the kiss to pant against Wade’s mouth, looking at those shocking blue eyes. “Come with me, Wade.” 

Wade shouted a deep throaty sound and Peter is so fucking glad he can feel his boyfriend’s come on his hand because he’s coming right behind him as Wade’s ass clamps down on his cock, pulsing with each wave of come from Wade’s cock and Peter leaned down, biting Wade’s neck hard as he jerked his hips in a quick staccato, slipping his own come into the larger man before his hips slowed to a stop. 

Peter couldn’t feel his legs as he set down Wade’s thighs but he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, the both of them uncharacteristically quiet. The room is filled with both of their panting for a few more moments before Wade his groaning and Peter nodded, pulling out of his boyfriend oh so gently. Wade whimpered when Peter slipped free and the smaller man can not resist moving Wade so that he’s laying on his back properly. Peter climbed on top of his chest, happily nuzzling his neck and peppering his jaw with kisses. 

Wade wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and smiled, nuzzling into that softly hair of Peter’s. “Gotta admit I was being a little bit dramatic.” 

Peter smiled against Wade’s skin and gave him a little nip before responding, “That’s a little bit of an understatement I think.” Wade snorted and Peter doesn’t need to look to to know he’s smirking. “I think that may have been the most orgasms I’ve ever had while we’ve been at it.” 

Peter hummed thoughtfully and opens his mouth to bring up their vacation about a year ago and Wade holds up his hand to stop him, “Me masterbating and coming while you’re recovering SOOO doesn’t count. Not like these counted.” Peter rolled his eyes and he smirks himself leaning back. “Are you saying that I used to not have stamina? How dare-”

Wade reached up and pushed at Peter’s face before pulling him into a headlock, “That’s exactly what the fuck I’m saying you little nerd. Admit it you didn’t have it in you to fuck until you met DP.” 

Peter grinned as he squirmed and wrestled his way out of the headlock, grabbing Wade’s arm and pinning it over his head, “Never.” Wade laughed at the playful look in Peter’s eyes and he sighed, “Well this old man has to give up because my ass is fucking killing me.” 

Peter smiled and let go of his arm, leaning in and pecking Wade’s lips gently, “You’re not old and besides you just got fucked the ass for the first time in a while?” Peter says it with the question in his tone and Wade nodded a sad look on his face as he wrapped his arm back around Peter’s waist. “Sorry to say you won’t really be my first anything… I wish you were but I’m glad I have experience for you…” Peter cups Wade’s face gently, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “I love you just how you are Wade.” 

The scarred man smiled a small smile and Peter can’t resist kissing him again. Peter pulled back and licked his lips playfully, “Now about that maid outfit…”

“I fucking love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Maid outfit? Massage for more body worship? Some other kinky stuff? Who knows.


	3. Peter's phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is gone for 4 weeks on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> () is a text message.  
> ~~ is a media message.

The next few weeks went by without much incident. Peter and Wade patrolled New York at night for about a week before Deadpool was off on some mission. He had to take care of some bad guys was all Peter got out of him. The smaller man knew Wade was keeping things from him about his missions for his own safety and though Peter didn't need any protecting, he knew why Wade did it. 

So Spider-man was out on patrol alone, thwipping his was along the New York skyline. Stop a mugger, thwip, beat up some guys threatening a drag queen, thwip, oh shit there’s green goblin. Peter dodged the villain through the air, nimbly flipping before landing against the wall of a building. The goblin crashed through some windows of a building being built and Peter winced when a few of the shards sliced through his suit. He webbed the goblin’s stupid hover board and managed to knock him out. One cacoon of webbing later and quick trip across the city and Norman Osborn would wake up hanging upside down from his ceiling. 

Peter was scratched up on his back and arms from the glass and he groaned at the way one of the larger cuts on his right arm hurt as he swung home. He climbed into the window of the apartment he shared with Wade. The fact that the larger man hadn't tackled him yet meant he was still off on his job. Peter pulled out his cellphone and smiled at all of the notifications. There were definitely some pictures in the mix. Peter pulled off his mask, webbing the lights on as he walked to the bathroom. He pulled off his Spider-man suit and left it in pieces that trailed to the bathroom. Once he was naked aside from his boxers, Peter pulled out the rubbing alcohol and bandages. He had a healing factor but of course it was nothing like Wade’s and honestly he didn’t like to get blood all over their apartment or risk an infection.

The brunette sat his phone on the counter and put the lid of the toilet down so he could sit as he patched himself up as he read through Deadpool’s texts. 

Yesterday 10:00 PM  
(Hey baby boy! I miss you so much. I hope your patrol tonight goes well. <3!!!!)  
(I hate staking out without you it’s so boring ugh.)  
(You should totally send me a picture of your ass. In your suit.)  
(Why haven’t I fucked you in spandex?)  
(I could just tear a hole in them and pound that tight little ass.)  
(Okay one sided sexting isn’t as fun as I thought.)  
(The boxes aren’t as fun to talk to about this as you are.)  
(Oh hey I’ll be home in about a week? More or less you know how it is.)  
(I love you so much Peter. You better be okay out there.)

Today 12:00 AM  
~Picture of a Persian rug~  
(This would look amazing in the living room!)  
(I’m taking it.)

Today 12:30 AM  
(I put it back, don’t be upset with me. Even though I kind of forgot where it went but I couldn’t really sneaky sneaky with it, sadly. Who knew rugs were so heavy! But we totally need to get one or at least some kind of rug because last week when we fucked on the couch and the neighbors below us got mad, remember? I think it would muffle the sound maybe? Not that I want to muffle the sound fuck no I want to hear you all night long. But I really don’t want to get kicked out since the apartment is like our little house. I’m going to shut up now.)

Today 1:30 AM  
~Picture of Wade’s abdomen to his upper thighs. His cock is hard and he has his pants pushed down just enough for his balls to be seen in the picture as well. The head of his cock is flushed and red and dripping pre-come.~

Peter’s mouth watered and he flushed bright red, sad that he missed the chance to sext Wade through his orgasm. Fuck he was so thirsty for his boyfriend’s dick. He dabbed a wound on his side and the pain helped take his mind off of the amazing picture so he could get through the rest of his texts. But Peter couldn't resist saving it to his phone for later. 

(Like it baby boy? Daddy’s so hard for you. Almost feels like a waste to come here when I could come inside my favorite bitch.)

Peter can’t help but push his boxers down onto the bathroom floor. His cock is filling out and he strokes himself casually, groaning as he looks back at his phone. The rubbing alcohol and bandages are left idly on the bathroom counter. 

(Why are you so busyyyyyyy. Ughhhh. It’s not fair. Maybe I should become a villain for you and then you can defeat me with you sexy powers.)  
(Why haven’t we roleplayed that before? You can turn me good with your amazing sex.)  
(Oh wait nevermind you already do that. :D)  
(Okay I’m going to deal with this boner but you have to watch.)

~Video of Wade squeezing lube into his ungloved hand. He set his phone up at an angle that gives Peter a good view of his cock but also of his face if Deadpool leaned down. Which he does smiling through his mask, before moving so that his mouth is as close to his phone’s microphone without blocking the view of his cock. “Hey beautiful,” Wade murmurs it as his hand wraps around his cock, smearing the lube along his dick slowly. The coolness of the lube making him groan.-

Peter moaned softly and paused the video, getting up from the bathroom to lay in their bed. He spread his legs, bending them at the knees as he reached for the lube on their bedside table. The brunette poured some into his hand and reached down for his ass, rubbing his hole. He was about to watch some of the hottest porn he’d ever seen and Peter wasn’t one to waste an opportunity when he saw one. 

-Wade reached up to pull his mask up over his nose, so he could pant against the microphone. “Your ass, mouth and hands feel so much better than this. Some people try to compare their own hand to shit like this but it’s no damned contest. You’re so amazing Peter. Fuck I want you around me. Moaning and whining on my cock. Are you still loose, baby boy?” Wade waited for a moment stroking himself quicker. -

Peter whined and pushed two fingers into his ass, moaning wantonly. “I’m so loose for you, Daddy,” he panted spreading his fingers and brushing over his prostate just like Wade would have if he were with him. Peter’s heart ached and he was glad when Wade’s voice started again on the video. 

\- “That sweet little pucker of yours takes my cock so good. Oh fuck and your mouth. God I want both, Can I have both baby boy? Your pretty lips on my cock and the way you look at me. Fuck, Fuck I love you I love you so much Peter.” Wade growled possessively.-

“Love you too,” Peter whined thrusting his fingers and clutched his phone. He paused the video and moved to lay down so he could set up his phone beside his head. Peter turned his head so he could watch and now he had a free hand to reach down and stroke his cock. He touched play before reaching down and taking his flushed dick into his hand. 

-“I’m going to fuck you all day when I get back. Uhn shit… I’m so hard for you baby boy. You’d let me come on your face wouldn’t you? Or swallow it? Let me shoot off inside your tight ass so many times you’re dripping come. Then you’d spread your legs and beg for more because you’re so fucking **good** Peter. Ah! You’re so perfect. My perfect, pretty Petey. Fuck!” Wade’s last curse was muffled as he moved back, pulling off his mask all the way so Peter could see his face as he came, green eyes bright and a smile on his face as he looked up at the phone. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth groaning as his cock shot off thick ropes of come onto his Deadpool suit.-

Peter squeezed his cock tighter and pushed in a third finger listening to Wade talk. He came with a throaty little cry when Wade called him good and the rest of his words washed over Peter, making him blush brighter. He kept his eyes open so he could see Wade come and the mercenary didn’t disappoint. He looked so good and Peter smiled right back at him having seen his full face. His eyes had changed color since they’d last been together, which was totally normal with his healing factor. The brunette groaned his softening cock throbbing at the sight of his boyfriend coming and Peter agreed with Wade that it did seem like a waste for him to come there. 

-Wade sighed shakily and took a few deep breaths, humming softly as he stroked his cock a few more times, milking his last drops of come onto his pants. “Mmm… you better hurry and text me back spider boy…” Wade looked back up at his phone’s camera and Peter could see sincerity in his eyes. Even in the dimly lit room he was in. “Hope you liked the show. Miss you… Love you. Call me?”~

Peter cleaned himself up as he listened and watched the rest of the video. He smiled as he slipped on some clean boxers and his heart ached for Wade to be home. God he wasn’t the mushy lovey type but seriously it had been like 4 weeks and he wanted his boyfriend home. 

The video was the last thing Wade had sent and that had been about 2 hours ago. Peter was worried about calling at a bad time but really he knew Wade would be more worried about him if he heard nothing from him that night. It would be same if he didn’t get a single text from Wade every day. So Peter curled up in bed and hit the call button, pulling the covers around him with a yawn. 

“Heyyyy! Petey, give me just a second!~”

There was some noise in the background; some gunshots, cursing, the sound of Wade’s katanas being put back into their sheathes and his boyfriend singing. “Wade? You done?” Deadpool hummed in acknowledgement and Peter rolled his eyes. He obviously didn’t approve of Wade killing people but as long as it wasn’t civilians, Peter could live with it. Obviously everyone’s lives mattered to him but the jobs Wade took weren’t street thugs they were most likely heavily armed and when he went in it was kill or be killed. Peter’s main concern was Wade not dying himself. No matter how much easier it would make things on Deadpool, because there was always a chance that Wade wouldn’t remember him. That his brain could be damaged in a way that made everything they had go away for Wade and that made Peter’s stomach churn. He clutched his phone a little tighter, trying to keep his voice steady. “Wade?” 

“Yeah shit babe. Can I call you back in like 10 minutes? I’m trying to head hunt these bastards but there’s a lot of them. Like fucking ants in a mound of shit-”

“Yes you can and stay safe. Love you.” 

“Love you more Spidey!~”

Peter snorted and hung up the phone, thumb running over his case nervously. He reached over for Wade’s stupid Hello Kitty pillow and pressed his face right into it just like the mercenary would do when he was upset. It smelled like Wade and Peter couldn’t help but feel comforted by it. He drifted off to sleep, snoring softly when his phone started ringing. Peter just barely caught it in time, blinking his eyes and nuzzling his phone, “Mm… Hello?” 

“Oh shit you were asleep I’m sorry baby boy. It’s so fucking late in the big apple. God you’re the cutest wife. Do you want to talk tomorrow?” 

“No, no it’s fine Wade. Are you safe? Get the bad guys?” Peter smiled and even though the bedroom was dark, his night vision let him see the pictures on their walls of him and Wade. He sighed softly, stretching under the blankets. 

“I’m fine, Petey. All limbs accounted for and I got my target. Gunna bring home some bacon. Did you have a good patrol?” Wade was skipping along as he headed back to his safe house. He was in Italy and he couldn’t help but imagine himself and Peter floating along in a gondola. He would even wear stripes and there could be roses. 

“Yeah, ran into the goblin but I took care of him. He’s definitely lost his get up and go over the years. I had a couple of scrapes but nothing too bad. I was actually patching myself up when I started looking through your texts… The rug was nice but I’m glad you left it. I think it’s probably way too big for our little hole in the wall.”

Wade smirked when Peter mentioned looking through his texts ready to talk about the video he’d sent when Peter mentioned the fucking rug instead. He nodded with a curt “Mhmm I think you’re right about that… Did you like my video?” 

Peter smiled knowingly at Wade’s reply and he smirked himself, hugging the stupid Hello Kitty pillow closer. “I loved it. Fingered my ass while I watched.”

Grinning, Wade kicked open the door to his safehouse and locked the door before going to flop on his mattress. He groaned softly at Peter’s words and sighed, blissfully. “I bet that was sexy as fuck. Did you have to prep yourself a lot? Or are you still loose for Daddy?” Wade reached down and cupped his cock through his suit, rubbing himself gently. His suit was still stained with come from earlier and he'd gladly add more white stains.

Peter whined softly, face burrowing into the pillow to muffle his embarrassment, “Pretty minimal prepping, Daddy. I can’t wait to get my mouth back on your big cock. It looked so tasty.” Peter breathed it out, licking his lips and hoping Wade could hear him. 

Wade groaned and pushed his pants down, pulling out his dick and groaning as he began stroking himself lazily. “That’s my good boy. So loyal and well trained for me. What are you doing right now, Petey pie?” 

“God I hate that nickname,” Peter smiled at the nickname and reached down to push his boxers down again, letting them get lost in the sheets. He reached down and stroked his dick gently, thumb brushing over the head of his cock gentle but firm just like Wade would do it, “I’m naked in bed and touching my dick again.” 

“And giving your greedy asshole nothing to suck on? Seems pretty fucking rude, baby boy. Fix that for Daddy.” Peter flushed down to his shoulders and reached down to rub his ass, feeling some lube still there from earlier. He rubbed two fingers against his tight ring of muscle, whimpering. “Wade…”

“That's it baby. You're so pretty like this. If it feels good so why don't you push them in,” Wade smirked and squeezed his shaft tighter.

Peter’s breath hitched and he pushed in his two fingers sobbing softly, “Fuck, Wade. It's not enough. It's never enough without you.”

“Goddamnit you little minx,” Wade grinned and laughed playfully. “Get on your hands and knees.” Wade moved to take off his belt letting it slip down to the floor carelessly. The Kevlar and spandex was way too tight and hot right now.

Peter listened and spread his legs wide, arching his back and pushing his two fingers inside himself with a moan. 

“Wade! Ahn… Your fingers feel so much better,” Peter whimpered clutching the sheets and rocking back onto his fingers as he added a third.

“Shhhh Peter. It's okay, I'll be home soon and I'll give you whatever you want, baby.” Wade said it so sincerely and Peter whined for him, rubbing his face against his phone.

“T-Tell me you love me.”

“Fuck I love you. I love you so much, Peter you’re so beautiful and sweet and gorgeous like some kind of kinky angel and I'm like a demon that you can't resist.”

“You're not bad,” Peter says it like a soft plea and Wade fists his cock choking on a sob because he misses Peter so bad it aches worse than all of the bullet wounds. His sweet boyfriend that loves him so unconditionally. Peter made Wade want to be his everything. It was crazy how much he loved his little spider.

“You’re just different but… But different special like me. And I love you Wade. I love you and Deadpool and the boxes and the scars.” Peter crooks his fingers and moans loud enough that people could probably hear from the broken windows of his apartment.

“You’re so perfect for me,” Peter gasps it out, thighs quivering. “I need you to fill me up Wade. Just you. I want to be yours. Please.”

“God anything. Anything for you Peter. My Petey damnit I'm so close. Can you take another finger for me? Push them all the way in just like I would.” Wade groaned and pumped his cock quicker. 

Peter cried out as he put in a fourth finger and jammed them against his prostate. He moaned out Wade's name, coming onto the sheets. A few hazy moments later, Peter blinked and smiled at his phone when he heard grunting and Wade groaning his name. 

Wade panted hard and wiped away the tears from his eyes. “Fucking miss you. Just a few more days and Daddy will be home.” Wade wiped his hand on the mattress before laying back. He pulled on his change of lazy clothes as he listened to Peter. 

“Good because I don't know how much longer I can take these texts and phone calls. It's like I'm a thirsty man that just gets to see and hear what a glass of water feels like.” Peter mumbled and yawned, laying back in bed with Hello Kitty after cleaning up. 

Wade pulled on his pants and zipped up his hoodie, laying down and taking his phone off of speaker so he could hold it to his ear. “Mm yeah you are thirsty I'll give you that.”

“Cheap joke.”

“I take ‘em where I can get ‘em sweetheart,” Wade smiled pulling up the hood on his jacket, moving to hold his phone with just his shoulder. Wade picked up one of his katanas from the floor and unsheathed it. The blood from earlier was dried on so he reached for his bedside table, getting his things out to clean the blade. 

Peter smirked and ran a hand through his hair, yawning and listening to Wade move around. “Talk to me while I fall back asleep?” 

“Peter you could have just waited a minute and not bothered to ask cause it would have happened anyway.”

“I know but asking makes things happen quicker... You cleaning your swords?”

“Mhmm... got them all dirty. Got to do it now or the blades will start decomposing or worse stain. I may be an antihero but damnit if I'm not well dressed.”

Peter smiled in a way that made his nose crinkle just a little as his eyes closed.

“Besides I'm Spider-man’s partner now I have to look awesome!”

“You do look awesome, Wade,” Peter hummed softly, hands slipping off of his phone. 

“It’s funny because I guess I’m getting used to how you fight and it feels weird not having you here with me. You’re like a fucking gymnast and sometimes when I’m out here without you I duck because I think you’d be flying right over me to web up some of these assholes,” Wade babbled as he finished cleaning one of his katanas and moved to start cleaning the other. He heard a soft snore on the other end of the line and the merc smiled as he started wiping off the blood. “Goodnight, Petey pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some like behind the scenes on this chapter: 
> 
> So like I named this chapter Maid for you and it's google doc because my intent was to write a classic in spideypool which is Wade in a maid's outfit but it turned into this. 
> 
> This was one of my most natural writing experiences and I'm glad it was with two characters I adore so much. There are some fun quirks I give them intentionally. Have you caught on to any of them, readers?
> 
> Other kinks I'd like to explore would be some bondage stuff for Peter or Wade. We need a dose more of domestic and after care I think! Alpha/Omega things are happening. It maybe a story outside of this or it could just be another universe where everything is the same about these two but their Alpha and Omega but I think I may want to do some Super Family things. We'll just see :)


	4. Wade's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Wade to do something for him.

Wade headed out the next morning to go meet his employer and collect his payment. He took the money and stuffed the small duffle bag into his larger bag, putting it on his shoulder and headed for home.

After borrowing a Vespa, Wade caught a bus to the airport. It was about an hour ride which he planned on spending thinking about his baby boy. He took out his phone and texted Peter a good morning text, beaming when his phone rang. “Hey Petey!”

“Good morning Wade,” Peter purred it out and the mercenary’s heart beat just a little faster. “Are you coming home?”

“Yes, I already got paid and everything,” he leaned against the bus's window, fingers playing with his hoodie strings. 

“Good, I miss you.”

Wade smirked, “Yeah I think I got that message loud and clear last night, sweetheart.” 

Peter huffed and moved off of the bed to pull on a t-shirt, humming happily when it was one of Wade’s. He didn't give a crap about the wearing my boyfriend's clothes cliché, Peter loved it. 

“So there's something I think we need to talk about.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Wade meant it as a joke but there was a tone to his voice that showed his sensitivity on the topic or any topic in general that Peter started with a ‘we need to talk.’

Peter scoffed, “No way! It's actually the opposite kinda. It's something I've been thinking about for a really long time and I've done a lot of research on.” Peter took a deep breath, glad when Wade was quiet on the other end of the phone. “I want you to officially be my Dominant. I mean I know we do the Daddy kink stuff but… With you being gone I just… I want to know I'm yours.” Peter’s heart was racing. The hand holding his phone was clammy with sweat and he may have been going to bite his nails.

“Whoa.”

“I really do wan- Oh you’re not freaking out?,” Peter walked into their kitchen, tidying up and smiling at the drawings on the fridge from Wade’s daughter, Ellie. 

“Like what all are we talking about here? I mean aside from shit we already do,” Wade glanced around the bus, glad that there weren't that many people. 

“I mean… I think I'd like it if you tied me up sometime,” Peter said it casually as if they were talking about dinner plans.

It was Wade’s turn to scoff this time, “Look sweet cheeks, a Dom/sub relationship is a lot more than me tying you up. It's trust on a very deep level.”

“I know that and I trust you. That's why I want to do his not just for me but for you too.”

“I know you do, baby boy. But you’ll be more vulnerable in the bedroom than on the battlefield because in the bedroom I could say something that fucks you up emotionally. Physical wounds mostly heal but emotional trauma may never. I just… Hell I don't even know if I feel comfortable enough to do that... You do mean a fuck ton to me,” Wade smiled and pulled his keys out of his pocket, looking at the pictures on a little keychain Ellie made for him. One side had a picture of himself with his daughter and on the other side was a picture of Peter. Wade’s heart ached for his boyfriend so he couldn't help but smile at his voice.

“I know I do, Wade, and when you say stuff like that it just reassures me of how much I want this. I want you to break me in, so that I can be perfect for you,” Peter said it breathily, hoping to win Wade over. 

“You are perfect for me,” Wade groaned softly at the way Peter spoke and moved to rub his cock through his jeans, not really caring about the people around him.

“Do you want me to beg?” Peter moved to throw away some of his old take out boxes, wiping off the table. 

“Maybe,” Wade smirked and sighed, “I just don't want you to get hurt.”

“That’s what a safe word is for. Mine’s tick.”

“Tick?”

“Yeah, it's a short word and they disgust me,” Peter shuddered. Just because he was Spider-man didn't mean he liked all bugs. He moved their shoes over to the space by the door for them, straightening their jackets. “I thought it’d be good since it wouldn’t really come up during sex.” 

“Okay well… Fuck you set me up to say yes for this you smarty pants.” Wade sighed and curled the hoodie string around his finger. 

Peter smiled and he moved to sit at his desk, “Sooooo?”

“So I'm considering it a little bit. The boxes are fifty fifty on it.” 

Wade turned to look at the other side of the bus, putting a hand over his phone’s microphone so Peter couldn't hear him, “The kinky writer is too lazy to write the boxes but one of them is about ready to make Peter a sex slave and the other is worried about what’s left of the love of our life’s sanity. Last time I checked the tags and comments, I think Daddy’s in for some more action, possibly a bigger dick. That’s what alpha/omega means right?”

“Wade?” Peter asked, “I think the call’s breaking up.” 

“Oh sorry about that, honey buns. We just went through a tunnel!” Wade smiled knowingly at the other side of the bus and one of the other riders with tattoos rolled her eyes. “That’s not what alpha/omega means,” She smirked and Wade made a mental note to google that shit, before returning to his baby’s phone call.

Peter pulled out his notebooks and opened up his laptop, pulling up the research paper he was working on. “It’s fine, so why are they iffy?”

Wade clenched his jaw and rolled his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable talking about the boxes directly with Peter, “Uh well, Yellow is on board completely but Whitey isn't sure. I'm not sure. I need a kink list from you.”

“Done, already.” Peter smiled and pulled out the piece of paper from under his Differential Equations textbook. 

“Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this,” Wade rubbed a gloved hand against his thigh nervously. 

“You still need a safe word, Daddy,” Peter purred, hoping to put Wade at ease. 

Wade snorted and smirked, “Yeah, mine’s ‘do it again.’”

“Okay smartass, you could at least play along. I did dislocate your shoulders.”

“Touché,” Wade sighed at the memory and he reached up to scratch at a dry patch of skin on his face. “Wanna read me your kinklist, baby boy?” 

Peter hummed his approval and reached over for his glasses, slipping them on. “These are not in any order. Just what came to mind first.” 

“Alright, shoot,” Wade listened closely getting ready to memorize all of the dirty things his baby boy wanted done to him.

“Spanking,” Peter was already blushed and Wade laughed. “As if I didn't already know that one! You do love punishment don't you?”

“Yeah. But I-”

“Nu uh, yes.”

“Huh? Oh! Yes.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Peter flushed to the tips of his ears, “Yes, Daddy.” Wade hummed softly, “That's my good boy. Now what were you going to say?”

“I was just going to say I wanted you to spank me harder,” Peter was bright red and he stood up from his desk to go sit on their couch, spreading his legs and palming his dick through his boxer briefs. 

Wade groaned and his dick ached in his jeans at the thought of Peter’s butt being bright red with a few of his hand prints marked on that perfect creamy skin of his. The way his freckles would stand out like fucking chocolate sprinkles. He licked his lips, “I will. Anything for that tasty ass of yours, baby boy. What other kinky fantasies do you have in mind?” 

Peter shivered at Wade’s words, wishing his boyfriend was with him. “Could you gag me, Daddy?” 

Wade huffed, flushed at little himself at the idea of Peter tied and gagged and all for him. Of course he’d imagined it before but for it to be a reality… Wade could feel pre-come dribbling out in his pants. “Fuck. With a ball gag or with my dick.”

“Both. Either, I don't care,” Peter reached into his pants pulling out his cock and stroking his length slowly with a moan.

“Touching yourself, baby boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“God you’re amazing. Getting off on the thought of gagging on my dick. Hope you’re ready to be in bed the next few days, once I get home.”

“Just hurry up and get back, please,” Peter whimpered and blushed brighter at the sound, feeling so embarrassed. 

“So cute, baby boy. What else do you want me to do to you?”

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me however you want, as much as you want. I want you to take it from me,” Peter panted softly, stroking his cock eagerly. 

“Oh I will, baby boy. You just wait, Daddy is going to take good care of you.” Wade smirked and the bus came to a stop. He got up and grabbed his bag heading for the airport. 

“I'm at the airport. I'll call you when I land okay?”

\--

Peter gave up on his boner once he got off the phone with Wade. He started up his studying and went out that night to take care of his superhero duties. It was a quiet night and without Deadpool being able to text him Peter felt a profound longing for his boyfriend. This was the last leg of his wait for the mercenary but it felt like hours passed before he swung back home to their apartment in Queens. He went to his laptop and plugged up his phone, downloading the video Wade sent him and the picture, printing off the picture. Peter cut out the picture of Wade’s junk and walked over to their bed. He pulled out a shoebox from under it and opened it. Inside were dozens of picture of Wade and Peter in various sexual situations. Peter sighed longingly at a picture of Wade, naked and laying in their bed. 

It had been taken after they fucked so Wade looked like he was glowing to Peter. His hard muscles, kind eyes and that perfect cock laying soft between two strong thighs. The afternoon light did everything for the mercenary and Peter could see a hint of shyness in how Wade held himself and curve of his smile. Fuck he was so cute. Peter looked at that smile for a few moments longer before putting the picture away and adding there picture of Wade’s junk in with the rest of them. 

He did have a photography minor. It was nice to be able to use it for more than Spider-Man selfies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on vacation so if there seems to be some weird errors that's why :P
> 
> Also a chapter without sex what the fuck??? I'll make up for it next chapter no worries. 
> 
> Also you got to meet my OC. She's an interesting mutate that may pop up from time to time but will never be significant to the plot :)
> 
> Oh yeah there is a plot lmao


	5. Peter's Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good

Once Wade got back to New York he tried his best not to run through the city to his and Peter’s apartment. Instead he caught a ride with one of the local tacos trucks, eating as he rode in the back. He spoke to the cook for a while and then jumped off when they were outside of his apartment building in Queen’s. 

Wade couldn’t help but run up the stairs though, unable to resist when he knew Peter would be right up there waiting for him. He opened the door with his keys and beamed when he saw Peter at his little desk. 

“Wade!” The smaller man was already getting up to greet him and it made the merc’s heart ache. Wade kicked the door closed behind him and dropped his duffle bag just as Peter was wrapping him up in a hug. Wade leaned down to kiss Peter, humming in happiness as he returned the hug, moving his large hands over Peter’s back.

Peter pulled back from the kiss with a blissful little sigh, looking up at Wade fondly. He reached for the bottom of his mask and Wade tilted his head back with just a hint of hesitation. “May look worse since you last saw me.”

“Don't care,” Peter smiled and pulled his mask up and off, looking at his boyfriend’s face lovingly. Wade flushed and smiled shyly rubbing his cheek a little nervously, “Jesus Peter don't look at me like that.”

“Like what? Like you’re the most handsome guy I know? Like I love you so much and have missed you way too much?” Peter moved his hands to rub at Wade’s chest through his suit, leaning up and kissing him sweetly, with just the hint of a playful look on his face.

“Yeah…” Wade smiled though and reached down to cup Peter’s ass with a delighted sigh. “It's so good to be home.”

Peter smirked just a little, letting Wade change the subject and pressed back into Wade’s hands. “Daddy… I've been so good while you’ve been gone,” Peter cooed softly and he may have been batting his eyelashes. Wade groaned softly and sighed, “Not the big puppy eyes. My one weakness.”

“What happened to my ass being your one weakness?” Peter snorted and Wade grinned, leaning down and licking at Peter’s neck. He brushed his straight teeth over the smaller man’s pale skin, making Peter shiver, “Every part of my baby boy is my weakness... I almost forgot how pretty you are, Petey.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to blush and he hoisted himself up using his hands on Wade's broad shoulders to give him enough of a boost so he could wrap his legs around Wade’s waist. “Well then, why don't you remind both of us why you’re my Daddy?” 

Wade’s eyes widened loving how eager Peter was. He smirked and carried the smaller man to the bed, sighing at the familiarity of their apartment. It was basically a one room apartment aside from the bathroom. They had their bed lifted up so they could put things underneath it and on the ceiling, above their bed, Peter kept even more pictures that didn't quite merit a spot on their walls. The kitchen was simple and they had a little table with two chairs they used for sex more than actually eating. 

Their couch was a hideous pattern but it had been cheap and it had grown on them both over time. The coffee table was almost as bad as the kitchen table but it also served as a surface for them to prop their feet up on, balance to go boxes and clean weapons. They had a closet which consisted of way too much red, black and blue clothing to be healthy. Plus all of Wade’s lacy outfits. Peter had a small desk that held his computer and books that was usually the most tidy place in their apartment. Wade used the space over their washing machine to store his favorite guns. Plus under the bed, in the closet or pretty much anywhere.

All of the guns had freaked Peter out when they first moved in together, which was why Wade had rented the apartment next door. It just gave them some space if they needed it. Peter could be moody and Wade was a loose canon on good days so sometimes they fought. It happened. Once they fought over the best pizza in New York and Peter had to go knock on Wade’s door with an apology. It was never anything serious though and they always kissed and made up. 

Having all of those things with Peter made Wade so happy. He’d been alone for quite a while before he met Peter if you didn’t count the boxes. So the domesticity was a nice change he didn’t know he’d needed. Wade smiled as he laid Peter out on the bed and moved to nuzzle his dick through his sweatpants. Wade slid his hands over Peter’s clothed chest, loving the definition of his lithe muscles. He pushed down his boyfriend’s boxers and sweatpants, eyes widen with adoration at the site of Peter’s dick. 

“I'm so fucking lucky,” Wade said it so softly almost as if he were talking to the boxes but Peter heard him, thanks to some super hearing. The brunette reached a hand down to rub over Wade’s bald head, feeling the texture of his scars and the few hairs that sprouted up randomly. “I love you so much,” Peter looked down at Wade, watching the larger man kiss his dick.

Wade took Peter’s cock into his mouth, sucking him gently. He lapped at the head, flicking his tongue against it. Peter sighed blissfully and Wade hummed softly, sinking down on him nice and slowly. 

The mercenary hummed his approval, pulling back and kissing down Peter’s shaft. Wade lapped over Peter’s balls loving the unique taste of his boyfriend. He groaned softly and leaned back so he could pull off Peter’s sweatpants. Peter yanked off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and stopped Wade with his feet on the mercenary's chest. “Clothes off.” 

Wade smirked and reached down to unbuckle his belt, “What happened to me being your Daddy?”

Peter sat his glasses on their bedside table and smirked playfully up at Wade. “You are but I want to feel you inside me and all around me, Daddy.” Peter grinned cheekily and Wade moved off of the bed to quickly strip. It always took him a while to get undressed what with the pouches and belts. He sighed when he was finally naked and moved to lay on top of Peter kissing him deeply. 

Peter hummed his approval, cupping Wade’s face and opening his mouth for him. He loved the feel of Wade’s rough skin and thick muscles against his own. The merc gladly took Peter’s invitation and slid his tongue into his mouth, feeling his teeth and groaning when Peter’s tongue slid against his. Wade moved his hands down Peter’s sides to his thighs, lifting them up and rocking his own hips up, so their cocks slid together. 

Peter broke the kiss with a gasp and rolled his hips, moaning softly. Wade leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear. “My slutty baby boy, I’m going to pound your ass for hours. Until your tight ass is gaping and you’re a whining, whimpering fucking train wreck.”

The brunette gasped and nodded eagerly, moving his hands from Wade’s shoulders up to cup his face. Peter brushed his fingers over a scar on Wade’s left cheek, noticing the new mark. “Did someone stab you in your face?”

“How did you?...” Wade went silent for a few moments and furrowed his brow but nodded. Peter sighed and kissed the scar gently.

“I know every single bit of you, Wade. This is just something new,” Peter smiled lovingly and brushed his fingers from the scar down Wade’s neck, looking at his boyfriend with all the adoration in his heart. Wade was awestruck. No one he’d ever been with had taken the time Peter had to look at him. Unlike his other lovers, who wanted to pretend his skin wasn't a disaster, Peter kept looking and looking until he saw Wade. Not the disfigured mutant, not the crazy asshole, not the mercenary. Just Wade. The kind Canadian man that would give up everything for someone he loved. Peter reached up to hug Wade’s head to his chest, running his fingers along the mercenary’s neck. 

“I'm so glad you’re home.” 

Wade smiled against Peter’s chest, nuzzling his pecs and kissing his way up his neck. He nipped at his ear, “I'll always come back to you, Peter. I love you.”

Wade normally didn't initiate their emotionally intimate love confessions so it was always a treat when the larger man put himself out there. Peter smiled and rubbed his cheek against Wade’s scarred one, “I love you too.” 

Wade slid his hands down from Peter’s thighs to his hips, and up his sides reverently. “Tell me you’re mine, beautiful.” Peter licked his lips and spread his legs wider, brushing his nose against Wade’s and looking into the dark brown eyes of his boyfriend. “I’m only yours, Wade.”

Wade kissed Peter gently, humming his happiness and Peter smiled into the kiss, adoring how happy Wade was at his words. Honestly the mercenary was so cute sometimes. 

Peter rolled his hips up and smirked as he pulled back from their lip lock. A deep emotional connection only had its appeal so long when their was a much more tempting offer on the plate. “Now what was that about pounding my ass?”

Wade grinned and reached for the bedside table, grabbing the lube and Peter stopped him with a hand on his arm. “You don't need to prep me, Daddy.”

Confusion flashed across Wade’s face for a moment before he reached down to brush his fingers against Peter’s ass. The normally tight ring of muscle was relaxed just enough to welcome in his three fingers all at once. Peter cried out in bliss and shuddered, almost sobbing when Wade wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“Fuck, baby boy. You’re so good.” Wade let go of Peter’s dick and reached over for the lube and poured some into his hand, so he could coat his own cock.

Peter panted and whined loudly at the site of Wade stroking his dick. “Please, Daddy. I need you,” Peter sat up on his elbows and Wade pulled him closer by his hips, making Peter whimper. The larger man didn't hesitate to push inside his lover, groaning when he slid all the way in. 

“Holy shit, Petey it's like you were made to take my cock,” Wade kissed him roughly, running his fingers through his soft hair. Peter rolled his hips up breaking the kiss with a whine. “Ahhn!! Fuck you’re so big! Daddy please. Please fuck me!”

Wade started a brutal pace and Peter keened, tossing his head back. He clawed at Wade’s back, leaving angry red marks of his own among the scars on his back. 

They panted hotly against each other’s mouths, lips brushing in half formed kisses, looking into each other eyes. They smiled and Wade lifted up Peter’s legs, putting them onto his shoulders and folding the smaller man in half. He pumped his hips for a few thrusts, shuddering at the way Peter tightened around him. Peter cried out in bliss, half formed words of encouragement that made Wade smirk at how much pleasure his boyfriend was in. 

Peter gasped when Wade rolled them back so Peter was straddling the larger man’s hips. He whimpered when he sank further down onto Wade’s cock and leaned over him to kiss the larger man as he rolled his hips. Peter groaned when Wade’s hands cupped and squeezed his ass, spreading his cheeks. He rocked back into Wade’s hands, “Like it Daddy?” 

“Fuck I love your ass, baby boy. It's so perky and tight,” Wade gave Peter’s ass a slap, feeling his inner walls squeeze him tighter. “Yeah... your greedy little hole’s begging for some of Daddy’s come.”

Peter flushed bright red and shuddered, hands resting on Wade’s pecs. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fill me up, Daddy.”

“Fill you up with what, bitch?” Wade slapped Peter’s ass harder on the other cheek, smirking when Peter’s cock started dribbling pre-come. 

Peter’s face was bright red as he spoke, “Fuck… Fill me up with your hot spunk. Paint my insides and coat my walls. I want to be yours inside and out, Daddy.” Wade smirked wide and reached up to stroke Peter’s cock quickly.

“You asked for it you filthy little slut,” Wade stroked Peter quickly, lifting up his hips with one hand and pounding up into the paler man.

“I'm going to fuck and love you until you’re addicted to it. Until you come to me night and day begging for it like a good little bitch,” Wade growled and Peter came shooting his load onto Wade’s chest while the larger man worked his twitching, pulsing hole until he came. 

Peter panted and whined softly when Wade kept rolling his hips in a much lazier fashion. “So good…” Peter smiled down at Wade and the mercenary moved his hands from Peter’s ass down his thighs reverently. “You’re so sexy, Peter. I’m the luckiest fuck up.”

“Don’t.” Peter reached down for Wade’s hands and moved them up to hold his own face, making Wade look into his eyes, “Not while you’re with me. You’re perfect when you’re with me.” 

Wade smiled and rubbed Peter’s cheeks with his thumbs, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Wade.”

“Ready for more?”

“Yes, please,” Peter nuzzled and kissed Wade’s hands smiling when the mercenary pulled him down for another kiss. “I can't handle it when you’re so cute.”

Peter smiled and rolled his hips down, moaning with Wade at the feeling of Wade’s half hard cock inside him. “How do you want me?”

Wade smiled and moved to pick up Peter, “When I pull out I want you to clench so none of my come you worked so hard for spills out.” Peter blushed bright but nodded and when Wade lifted him up, he did just as he was told. The larger man turned Peter around but still left him straddling his hips. He moved Peter back so he could rock his cock up and between those perfect ass cheeks of his. Wade squeezed and dug his thumbs into the meat of Peter’s ass, cock throbbing from the site of that plump ass. “Fuck… The best ass in the universe.”

Peter whimpered and pressed back into Wade’s hands. “It's all yours Daddy.”

Wade groaned and reached up to press on Peter’s mid-back, “Lean forward, baby boy.” Peter leaned up as he was told, moving his hands to rest on Wade’s calves. Wade groaned and whimpered at the site of Peter’s slightly red entrance. He squeezed his ass and rubbed his thumb over his tight ring of muscle, “You’re perfection. Succubi have nothing on you, baby boy.” Peter panted out a shaky breath, unable to keep from smiling at the way his boyfriend praised him. 

Wade uncapped their lube, pouring it over his fingers and gently began rubbing Peter’s hole. “I wonder how many times can you come before you pass out? 4 or 5 times probably. Who knows though… a thirsty little bitch like you could maybe go even longer. Huh, baby boy?”

Peter moaned and rocked back onto Wade’s fingers, whimpering when the larger man called him a bitch but nodding eagerly. Peter felt so embarrassed at Wade’s words but he was so getting off on it. Wade reached around to stroke Peter’s dick, rubbing his hole but not dipping his fingers in just yet. 

“Let’s find out huh?” Wade pushed his two fingers into Peter feeling his come in the smaller man’s hole. “Could you even come from just fingers in your ass?”

“I-I don't know, Daddy.”

Wade groaned and moved to stroke his own dick lubing himself up. “Why don't you know, beautiful?”

“Because your fingers aren't enough, Daddy,” Peter whimpered when Wade slapped his ass. “Don't be coy, baby boy. Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I need your cock to come,” Peter sobbed it out, rocking his ass back against Wade’s dick and arching his back. He looked back at Wade and the mercenary couldn't handle his boyfriend’s big brown eyes. Who could say no to those gorgeous eyes?

“Good boy,” Wade pushed into Peter’s still tight ass, hands moving to hold the smaller man’s hips. He bucked into Peter, setting a slow easy rhythm, not wanting to buck his boyfriend off. Peter rocked back down to meet his thrusts and they both moaned. Wade couldn’t look away from the amazing view of his cock sliding in and out of Peter’s ass. He groaned softly and rubbed Peter’s hips, as he picked up his pace.

“Fuck you’re so good, Peter,” Wade moaned and pulled Peter down flush against his own hips. The brunette whimpered as he rolled his own hips down making them both moan as their bodies collided. Wade rolled them over so he was on top of Peter, lifting them up quickly so Peter was on his hands and knees. Wade grabbed Peter’s right thigh, pulling it up and back, smirking when his boyfriend made a soft sound of confusion at the position. Wade thrust into Peter roughly, making use of his flexibility and the smaller man cried out in bliss at how deep Wade was inside him. 

Wade fucked into Peter, clutching his hip and pounding into his boyfriend’s ass eagerly. He leaned down and bit at Peter’s neck, marking up his pale, freckle covered skin. “Getting there, baby boy?”

Peter nodded eagerly and his breath hitched when Wade changed his angle so he was pounding right into his prostate. Just a few more thrusts and Peter was coming with a wail, eyes watering from the pleasure. He whimpered clutching their sheets when Wade came inside him again. 

Rocking together just a few more times, Wade pushed in deep into Peter, going still and sitting his leg back down. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled out of him gently so they could lay side by side, facing each other. Wade cupped Peter’s face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “You still with me, handsome?”

Peter smiled, realizing his eyes had closed, he opened them and kissed Wade’s hand tenderly, “Mhmm, Love you.”

“Love you too, Petey…Tell me about what all happened while I was gone. The apartment looks nice. Have you been eating? You seem kind of thin. I’ll make breakfast in the morning with all the fixings and-”

Peter kissed Wade sweetly, smiling and cupping Wade’s face. “I've been busy as always. I went on a few missions with the Avengers. I met Daredevil finally. Nice guy. I was cleaning up so you could come home to a nice clean house. I may have missed a few meals… You know how I forget and I've missed your cooking. You spoiled me with all the sweets… What else did you want to know?”

Wade listened to Peter and smiled how sweet his boyfriend was. No one ever complimented him as much as Peter did. He kissed and nuzzled Peter’s hand, giving him his best bedroom eyes as he spoke. Peter must have thought they were pretty great because he kissed him once he was done talking. 

“Mm nothing… Everything... I don't know… You’re not going without meals when I'm here though, sweetums,” Wade poked Peter’s stomach, sad to see it more concave than normal. Peter wiggled away from his fingers and moved to grab Wade’s hand, holding it in his own. “Stop you know I'm ticklish!”

Wade grinned and Peter reached for Wade’s other hand quickly moving to pin it above the larger man’s head. Wade grunted but smiled, “What’s this, baby boy? Did you want something from Daddy?” 

Peter moved Wade’s hands together so he could hold them with one of his own as he moved to grab one of his web shooters. He webbed Wade’s wrists together and moved back to look at his work. Peter nodded, happy with Wade’s bonds and smirked, “Oh I just wanted to play with you Daddy. You’ve been gone so long I think I deserve it.”

Wade nodded and smiled up at Peter, “You do, baby boy.”

Peter licked his lips and moved between Wade’s legs kissing the tip of his dick and wrapping a hand around his shaft. Peter moved around so that his ass was in Wade’s face but just out of reach of his tongue. 

“Fuckkkkk no. This is torture,” Wade whined and leaned up with his face trying to get at Peter’s ass but the little tease was just wiggling it right in front of his face, just out of reach. 

Peter smirked at Wade’s reaction and took his cock into his mouth with a delighted little moan. He lapped over each mark and scar on his cock, paying special attention to the head and slit because it was ridiculous how much Peter missed sucking his boyfriend's cock. He moaned softly at the taste of Wade’s pre-come and sucked his prick gently. 

Wade closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of Peter’s mouth on his dick. He felt the smaller man move and Wade opened his eyes to see Peter spreading his ass cheeks with his hands giving Wade an up close and personal view of his hole. 

“Fuck please! Please I want to just taste you!” Wade whined and tugged hard on his bindings, considering breaking his hands to get them free. He knew Peter would be mad though and he was already getting a great blow job. Why ruin that? But that ass. God it was beautiful.

Peter pull off of his cock to laugh softly, arched his back and letting go of his ass. Wade groaned at the site and tossed his head back, “Not fucking fair. You’re so mean Spider-Man.” The brunette turned around so he was facing Wade and he moved to kiss him sweetly, hands roaming over his chest, “I want to take your picture. Just like this. Please, Daddy?” 

Wade sighed exasperated but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at Peter’s sweet gesture. “Get your camera, baby boy. You better let me take some of you though.” This was a long standing agreement between them, ever since Peter had taken that first picture of Wade. He’d hand his camera over to the merc, once he was done and pose for a few pictures of his own. 

Peter jumped up off of Wade and picked up his camera coming back to the bed and smiling at the way Wade was holding himself with bit of shyness. The smaller man couldn’t help but see the vulnerability in his scarred partner, so he couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss him. “You’re so cute.” 

Wade smiled and spread his legs invitingly, feeling his shyness fade away, “I’m ready for my photoshoot.” Peter beamed as he leaned back and took a few pictures of Wade, loving how vulnerable the muscular man looked.

“I’m going to let you go, but let me suck you off. It’ll make for some nice pictures.” 

Wade raised an eyebrow but smirked, “Voyeurism suits you, Petey.” 

Peter grinned, blushing just a little as he reached up to pull off the webbing. He handed Wade his camera like a mother passing off her baby and Wade always treated his camera delicately. The mercenary waited and watched as Peter moved down between his legs, snapping a picture when the smaller man was taking his cock back into his mouth. 

“So fucking sexy. Look up at me, baby boy,” Peter did as he was told and Wade took a picture quickly, smirking at the way Peter’s blush spread. 

Peter lapped up the length of Wade’s cock, letting his boyfriend take pictures. He took Wade’s cock into his mouth and down into his throat, humming softly. Wade’s thighs trembled in pleasure when Peter managed to sink all the way down on his sizable cock. 

Wade took one picture of Peter like that before he sat the camera on their bedside table gently. Peter began sucking his cock hard, gagging and Wade groaned loudly, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair. He pulled Peter off of his cock waiting for the brunette to recover before the smaller man nodded and opened his mouth. Wade moaned at the site, panting as he pushed his cock past Peter’s plump lips, fucking his face roughly. 

Whimpering and sucking as hard as he could, Peter was doing his best to focus on breathing, while still moving his tongue and keeping up with Wade’s pace. He moved his hands up to rub Wade’s hips and when the larger man’s thrusts began to get rougher, Peter let his face be tugged down roughly a few more times before he was holding Wade’s hips still with his cock deep in his throat as he swallowed. The mercenary wanted to last but he didn’t stand a chance against a mouth like that.

Wade came hard, come filling Peter’s mouth and the smaller man swallowed as best as he could, unable to keep some of Wade’s spunk from spilling down his chin. He pulled back with a gasp and reached up to stroke Wade through his orgasm, licking at the last drop of come from his cock. Peter heard a familiar click and he looked up to see Wade with his camera again. 

“I’m taking that one with me on my next job. Keep it right in my wallet next to my Taco Bell gold membership card,” Wade smirked and Peter blushed to the tips of his ears, moving to lay beside Wade again with a satisfied look on his face. 

Wade sat Peter’s camera down and reached over to their bedside table to grab a few tissues. He rolled over to face Peter, taking his jaw in one hand and wiping off the mess of drool and come off of his face and chest. Peter’s eyelashes fluttered as he relaxed into Wade’s touch. The mercenary hummed softly, tossing the tissues aside once he was done. Wade leaned in to kiss and nuzzle Peter’s neck, nosing his ear gently, “Do you want more?” Peter hummed his affirmative and Wade smiled, rubbing his cheek against Peter’s smooth skin.

He moved to stroke Peter’s hard cock, thumb brushing over the tip, “God you have a great cock.” Peter moved to cup Wade’s face, looking into his eyes and the mercenary smiled, leaning in to kiss Peter.

“Did you kill anybody?”

Peter said it so softly but Wade heard him. He stopped dead in his tracks and furrowed his hairless eyebrows. “Not unless someone bled out after I left. That's okay right? If it's not I can go I know that makes you upset. Fuck I need a better shower anyways.” Wade moved to get up but Peter held his hand tight.

“Wade, it's fine. I'm proud of you and you can take a shower with me later But right now…” Peter smirked and took Wade’s hand moving it back down to his dick. The brunette rolled his hips up and into Wade’s hand with a breathy moan. 

“I need you.” 

Wade smiled, feeling so relieved and he kissed Peter sweetly, wanting to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated everything he did for him. The mercenary stroked Peter’s cock quickly, rolling them over so Peter was on his back. Peter winced and Wade smirked just a little moving to lift his butt up off the bed. He didn’t want Peter to hurt but there was a certain pride in being able to make a guy as strong as Peter ache from a good fucking. “Sore?” 

Peter nodded and looked up at Wade as the larger man took his cock into the soft warmth of his mouth. Peter had grown to love the feeling of Wade's skin against his own but there was always something so special about his mouth. It was so smooth and warm. Peter thought about what his lips must have felt like and the thought makes him feel horny as hell and so guilty. Wade didn't deserve to be thought of as a second best version of who he once was. Peter opened his eyes to see Wade looking up at him and he sighed softly, reaching down and cupping the back of his neck. “I'm so glad you’re mine.”

The soft declaration made Wade blush bright and he groaned softly, sucking Peter’s cock eagerly. The mercenary stroked his boyfriend cock as he bobbed his head, squeezing around him with a firm grip that had Peter moaning loudly. 

Peter bucked his hips up and Wade whimpered, the sound was so fucking sweet it made Peter’s cock throb and it was like Wade knew how close he was, because he took Peter’s cock to the base, swallowing around him.

If Wade had eyelashes they would have fluttered closed at the feeling of Peter’s hot cock in his mouth. Instead he just closed his eyes, humming when the salty taste of Peter filled his cheeks. He swallowed happily, looking up when Peter whined.

Wade took his mouth off of Peter’s dick, kissing the tip with a wink up at his boyfriend. Peter snorted and laughed, covering his face even though he was grinning, “You’re so ridiculous.”

“You love it,” Wade smirked and reached up to cover Peter’s hands with his own. Peter opened his hands and Wade leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, teeth sinking into his boyfriend’s bottom lip for just a moment.

“Yeah I do,” Peter grinned and nuzzled Wade’s neck, smiling when the mercenary smelled his hair. It really felt like his life had been off step with Wade being gone for so long. Peter kissed his neck and tugged on Wade’s ear with his teeth. “I think I’m healed enough for you to fuck me one more time, Daddy.” 

Wade groaned and leaned back so he could look at Peter’s face, “You sure?” Peter nodded and spread his legs, reaching for their lube. The smaller man squirted some out into his hands, warming it up before reaching down and stroking Wade’s dick. Wade grunted at the over stimulation and groaned throatily once the sting wore off. Peter kissed Wade gently, licking his lip and looking into his eyes. “This is going to sound cheesy as fuck but… Could we like… uh make love?” Peter was scarlet and Wade couldn’t help but grin. 

“Of course, princess,” Wade teased but inside he was so happy. They spent a lot of their sexy time fucking rough and hard because that’s what they both liked and needed but sometimes they both needed the intimacy of slow and gently loving. 

Peter finished lubing Wade up and he reached down with one hand to hold Wade’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Wade rested a gentle hand on Peter’s hip, holding him steady as he pushed into his beautiful boyfriend. 

Peter whimpered in pain and Wade rubbed his abdomen gently, easing in slowly. He could feel his come inside Peter but that didn’t matter. All that matter was the way Peter was looking up at him and the way his squeezed his hand with each of his soft sounds of pleasure. Wade hoped he was looking back at Peter with the same love and care because this boy deserved everything Wade had to offer. 

The brunette smiled, just a simple upturn of his lips and Wade would have done anything for him. Peter cupped the back of Wade’s neck with his free hand, pulling him down so they could kiss. Unlike the carnal kisses they’d shared just minutes ago this was supple and tender and Peter whispered Wade’s name when he pulled away from his lips. 

Wade groaned and Peter gasped when his boyfriend was finally seated inside him. Wade’s come gushed out around his cock and Peter shuddered, feeling so dirty and so loved all at the same time. Wade rolled his hips slowly beginning to thrust. His movements were long and thoughtful, a stark contrast to his earlier primal and staccato movements. Wade moaned and Peter nodded, licking his lips. “Fuck Wade I love you. I love you so much.” 

The mercenary nodded and clutched Peter’s hand like a lifeline. “I love you too, Peter. I want to… ask you something and I have to do it now or I’m not gunna.” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at Wade with a very confused expression, “Really now? Can you not wait?”

“No. It can’t. Petey I want you to be the Salt to my Pepper.” 

“WADE!” 

“I want you to marry me.” Wade picked up the pace and reached down to stroke Peter’s dick. Peter cried out in bliss and Wade sobbed when his own orgasm washed through him. The smaller man whined softly, thighs twitching and he reached up with a shaky hand to wipe off the tears from the corners of Wade’s eyes. 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Peter wasn’t crying. HE WASN’T. Okay he was crying. The brunette cried and smiled wide, leaning up at rubbing his forehead against Wade’s looking at the surprised look on Wade’s face. 

“You’re kidding?” Wade couldn’t help but grin and Peter kissed his nose playfully, “I will seriously hurt you if you don’t believe me.” 

The mercenary smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Shit Petey I don’t have a ring yet but I promise I’ll get one. Fuck I’ve been thinking about this for so long and I-I fuck I’M SO HAPPY!” 

Wade pulled out of Peter making the smaller man wince. Fuck he wasn’t going to be able to walk. He watched Wade jump around the apartment for a few minutes, pulling the blankets over himself. Peter snorted when Wade picked up his phone and he patted the bed, “Why don’t you come and lay down with me before you tell the whole universe.” 

Wade beamed and crawled back into their bed, snuggling up to Peter and tucking him under his chin, “Best day ever.” 

“Better than when we met Betty White?”

“Oh yeah! I love that old broad but fuck I’M GOING TO MARRY PETER PARKER. ME. WADE WILSON.” 

Peter shushed Wade but laughed, curling up with Wade and running his fingers over his chest. He couldn’t feel anything below his waist but he knew Wade would take care of him tomorrow and the next day and everyday after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as of right now that's all for this fanfiction. It's been a super fun ride with you all and now my attention will be on an Alpha/Omega fic. I have started a few versions of it so we'll just see what I eventually come up with. I'm heading into my last few weeks of the college semester so you may not see much from me until May. Still comment with suggestions or ideas, I love love love talking to you guys about these nerds.


	6. Wade Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha April Fool's I wasn't done with these nerds. 
> 
> Aftercare for Peter

Peter woke up the next day hurting so much. Wade was already up and the apartment smelled like bacon. He sighed happy at yesterday’s little reunion. Peter knew Wade felt like he was the lucky one in their relationship but Peter felt the same way. He groaned softly, curling up in their sheets and breathing in the smell of his boyfriend. 

Wade finished cooking and he walked over to their bed, reaching down and petting Peter’s face. Peter nuzzled his hand and looked up at Wade, “I can't walk.” He smiled, blushing and Wade grinned, running his hand through Peter’s hair. “Breakfast in bed and then we can take a bath.”

Peter hummed his happiness at the plan and nodded, watching Wade walk over to their little kitchen. The merc was in just a pair of boxers and Peter couldn't help but admire his muscular chest and arms. Even if Pool thought he had the best ass, his own ass was damn fine in Peter’s opinion. The smaller man groaned in pain as he moved to sit up, his healing factor insured that he was fine but the soreness was still there.

Wade put their breakfast, which consisted of one giant omelette a small stack of pancakes and some bacon, onto a tray, bring it to Peter. He placed it in his lap and turned to grab two glasses of juice, one apple and one orange. Wade sat them on their bedside table, going back to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water, “Drink this for me first, sweetheart.” 

Peter nodded and smiled, drinking the water. Wade crawled into bed and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, leaning down and nuzzling his cheek as the smaller man started eating. Peter moaned happily at the taste of Wade’s food, “Fuuuuuuuuck I missed you.” 

“Me or the food?” 

“Both,” Peter chirped with a smile on his face and he leaned against Wade’s strong chest, picking up a piece of bacon to feed his boyfrie- fiancé. Peter smiled at the thought, snorting when Wade ate the bacon and licked his fingers playfully. 

Peter hummed and moved to cup Wade’s jaw, bringing him down for a kiss. He smiled into the lip lock, glad that Wade was keeping it PG for the moment. Peter pulled away from their kiss and went back to eating, feeding Wade in between his own bites. 

“I hope going to the store wasn't too stressful?” Peter said as he ate some of the pancakes. They even had little chocolate chips in them. He was so spoiled.

Wade shook his head and shrugged, “Nah, not too many folks out at 5 a.m.” The merc didn't sleep a lot mostly due to his anxiety. A lot of it was due to the torture the weapon X program put him through but a lot of it was also the sheer amount of shit Wade had been through. The white noise of New York helped but he still could only manage about 3 hours of sleep at a time.

Peter finished up his breakfast, listening to Wade talk about his visit to Italy. When he was done, Wade, being a big softie, took their breakfast tray back to the kitchen, then headed into the bathroom to start running the water for Peter’s bath. 

Once the tub was filled enough Wade came back to the bed and picked up Peter bridal style. The smaller man winced and groaned happily when they sat in the bath together. Wade moved Peter’s legs, stretching them out, carefully. The brunette laid back against Wade’s chest, turning his head back so he could kiss him.

The merc returned his kiss sweetly and Peter couldn't help but smile into their kiss. Wade pulled away from his lips to rub his cheek against Peter’s with a happy sigh. He reached for the loofa and soap Peter used, and got it nice and sudsy before gently starting to wash his fiancé. 

Peter expected Wade to hand him his loofa so when the larger man rubbed the loofa across his chest, the brunette blushed and reached up to put his hand on Wade's, “You don't have to do that.” 

Wade frowned and raised a hairless eyebrow, “I want too. I'm your Dom and you deserve aftercare Peter. Even if you can take a pounding like no one else.” 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in thought and he opened his mouth to give a rebuttal only to be cut off when Wade brushed the loofa over his nipples, rubbing each one with his free hand. Peter whimpered and arched up into Wade’s touch, cock giving a half-hearted throb at the sensation. “Hey baby boy, just lay back and relax. Let Daddy take care of you.” 

Peter nodded and laid back, trying to relax against Wade’s chest, taking a few deep breathes as Pool slid the soapy loofa along his sides and over his stomach. His crotch was ignored in favor of his thighs. Wade washed them gently, nuzzling Peter’s neck and nipping at his ear when he rubbed his inner thighs. 

Wade chuckled softly when Peter shivered and he licked his ear and neck gently, moving the loofa down his legs and sitting it aside. Wade cupped his hands pouring water over Peter’s legs and scooping up handfuls to pour down his chest lazily. He hummed softly and moved his hands along Peter’s sides, rubbing him all over. “You are so pretty.” 

Peter had let his eyes flutter shut but he couldn't help but open them, blushing at Wade’s words. The larger man shifted and Peter gasped as Wade’s cock slid against his perineum, making his balls shift. 

“You're insatiable,” Peter grinned cheekily, looking back at Wade. 

“Maybe. I just don't like to miss out on cute boys with abused puckers,” Wade smirked and Peter turned bright red. 

Peter huffed and reached down to smack at Wade’s arm playfully, “It was abused by your big brutal cock, you jerk.” 

“Mhmm, good thing you loved it,” Wade smirked and moved to lift up Peter’s legs under his knees spreading him out and putting his feet on the edges of the bathtub. Wade reached down and began gently rubbing over Peter’s tight ring of muscle. Peter cried out in pain and pleasure as his hole throbbed harshly and then slowly relaxed under Wade’s touch, “Ffffuck.” 

“I'm so sorry it hurts so bad,” Wade murmured, reaching up to stroke Peter’s semi hard dick, wanting to distract him from the pain.

The smaller man whimpered and shook his head. “I made the choice to keep going, Daddy,” Peter smirked, leaning back against Wade’s chest with a breathy sigh. 

Wade grinned, nipping at Peter’s ear. “How do you even have a choice when your hungry little hole is so fucking needy,” Wade rubbed his finger over Peter’s hole, oh so gently dipping a finger inside him. 

[We fucked him so good. Shit he’s so hot. Why don’t we fuck him again right now. He’d probably like it. The little bitch is so thirsty. Give him a big drink of our come.]

-Peter asked us to be his Dom and that means we have to be responsible. Do you want to hurt him? We’d never forgive ourselves. Peter would leave us. Who are you going to fuck then?-

[He gives us permission to bust a nut off inside him constantly. Why is now any different?]

“It's tempting isn't it?” Wade said ignoring the argument in his head and settling for something in the middle.

The flood of water along with Wade finger made Peter whine as he tossed his head back onto Pool’s shoulder, looking up at him confused. “Huh?”

Wade moved to kiss Peter intensely, squeezing his dick as he worked his finger in and out of his beautiful fiancé. “Tempting to let me fuck you again. Right now. I could spread your cheeks and hold you tight in my arms as I pound into your sloppy hole. Sure, it would hurt but the feeling of being stretched is so blissful it's almost worth it.”

Peter gasped and turned his face towards Wade’s neck tucking himself under his strong chin to hide the color on his face. Wade smirked and moved to brush his lips over Peter’s ear, “I'm going to train you to take it all day long. Tie you up to the kitchen table, a cock ring holding you back and a thick plug to hold my spunk in your loose hole. Because you love it when Daddy breeds you don't you, baby boy? When I use you like a glorified cock sleeve.” 

Peter was shaking by the time Wade pulled back to look down into the brunette’s eyes. He looked so sexy and it just added to the fantasy Wade was spinning in his mind.

“I love you, Peter.”

Peter’s already dark eyes dilated just a little more and he closed his eyes tightly, clutching Wade’s arms hard. “Uhhhn! Wade! I love you too! Fuck don't stop!” Peter groaned and Wade snorted, moving his finger to press right against Peter’s prostate. 

The smaller man’s voice pitched up an octave and he arched his back, coming in the bath with a few soft whimpers. 

Peter made these soft little broken sounds that had Wade so hard underneath him. He ignored his cock as best as he could and gently pulled out his finger and wrapped his arms around Peter protectively. “Shhhh Petey it's okay. I'm right here, you’re so good coming for me.”

Peter gasped softly, trying to get his breathing in order. Wade ran a hand through his hair, making it wet and moved both hands up to rub his shoulders, “My sweet baby boy.” 

A few minutes later the smaller man looked up at Wade, eyes big and vulnerable and Wade would have cut off his own nuts to make Peter happy. “I'm kind of desperate aren't I?” He flushed and laughed nervously and Wade kissed his nose, rubbing their foreheads together. 

“You're Daddy’s little cockslut.” 

Peter groaned in embarrassment but smiled up at Wade, leaning into the firm hands rubbing his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few moments, Wade kneading Peter’s muscles and the smaller man sighing softly when any of the stiffness left his body.

“I do want that,” Peter barely said it loud enough for Wade to hear. 

“I’ll give it to you, baby. Heh it's too bad I'm so selfish with you or I would ask someone else to fuck you while I watch. Which I mean we could do if you really wanted to.” Wade shrugged, trying to hide the hurt tone in his voice. He moved his hands down Peter’s arms, admiring his pale skin. 

Peter shook his head, “I don't want that, Wade.” He moved to take Wade’s hands in his and moved them together through the water, still coming back to his brain. “How could you ever think that I’d want that?” 

He brought Wade’s big hands up to kiss his knuckles gently. “I only want my Daddy inside me.” 

Peter looked back at Wade, dark brown eyes hazy and Deadpool’s heart rate picked up. Peter moved one of Wade’s hands up to his mouth, taking two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked them gently, tongue moving over the pads on his fingers delicately. Peter reached his free hand down to stroke Wade’s cock in the water below him, loving how hot and thick it was in his hand. 

Wade put his free hand on Peter’s slim thigh, rubbing it up and down reverently. No matter how many times Wade called Peter degrading names or humiliated him for play, there was no question of his love for the smaller man. There was a level of devotion Wade had to Peter that made Peter’s heart feel fuzzy and he wanted nothing more than to return all of those feelings to Wade. 

Peter pulled Wade’s fingers out of his mouth, kissing them gently and giving his cock a squeeze before letting go of him. “No one else can have me. Because I'm yours. Just yours Wade. No one else loves me like you do.” 

Wade shuddered at the way Peter touched him and just the sheer intimacy of Peter's confession and it hurt but in the best way. The intensity of his love for his little Spider was heart wrenching and so deep. This was more than just a sexual adventure. This was… Fuck it was everything Wade had ever wanted. It was terrifying in a way. Sure he’d made the proposal to Peter but… This was so different. He hadn't even come yet! 

Wade was quiet as Peter moved off of his lap, wincing and Wade reached to hold his hips steady, helping him turn around. Peter cupped Wade’s face, tilting his chin up. “I don't want to be loved by anyone else but my Wade.” 

Wade huffed out a breath, not realizing that he hadn't been breathing. What was it about this that made it anymore special than the other relationships Wade had been in? Peter rubbed Wade’s cheeks, tenderly. “You are so strong. You hold all the weight of the world on your shoulders. You’re Atlas, given more than your share but you take it with a smile.” 

Peter shook his head with a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he moved his hands down Wade’s shoulders, “You are my heart and when you’re with me… We can share the weight.” Peter moved his hand down to rest over Wade’s heart. “Please, love. Let me take some of it.”

Wade’s breathing stuttered and he turned his head down, pulling Peter close and crying into his abdomen. He'd never experienced something like that. Peter was so honest. Peter lifted Wade’s face up, meeting his eyes and Wade realized what it was that made this different. 

Every kind of serious love and affection he’d given to Peter was returned. His sexual love, the love of a friend, the love of family, and the love of a soulmate. Peter wasn’t just a lover. He was absolutely perfect for him and… Peter actually thought the same thing. It wasn’t just a lie or a trick. Wade shuddered as he sobbed and Peter moved to rub the back of his head gently for a few minutes. “I’m here. It's okay. I love you so much, Wade.” Peter smiled fondly, fingers brushing over scars on Wade’s head for a few minutes. 

“You deserve aftercare too,” Peter said, breaking the silence. 

Wade leaned back and moved to kiss Peter’s chest over his heart. “Mine.”

“All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still mushy with these boys. It's a little to cathartic to write this for me to be done with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade fufills a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're thinking...
> 
> 'Geminiderp said she'd update this like 2 months ago and she's finally done it!' 
> 
> Sorry guys. This fic was a lot of me learning about how I wanted to write Spideypool so as my ideals about Wade and Peter changed I forgets away from this fic. This will like 99% sure be the last update for this fic. I hope you enjoy <3

It was early one morning and they were going to do it. Wade had told Peter last night. The smaller man looked so excited, Wade couldn’t help but feel the same way. He made them breakfast as usual and when they were done, and the dishes were put in the sink, Wade looked over at Peter with purpose in his eyes, “Strip for me, baby boy.” 

Peter smiled so ready for this, “Yes, Daddy.” 

Wade hummed his approval and walked over to pull a few things out from underneath their bed. He put them on the bed wanting Peter to see what he was in store for. The buttplug and ropes had been a promise but the collar and belt were an extra idea. Peter blushed bright, picking up the collar, “Seriously?” 

Wade grinned and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, “Yeah you said you’re mine, right?” The taller man rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder, reaching down and sliding his hand into his boxers. “Or did you think that I’d forgotten?” 

“No I… I just didn’t think you’d get me a collar,” Peter leaned some of his weight back against Wade’s broad chest, moving to take off his underwear, kicking it towards their dirty clothes hamper. 

Wade gave Peter’s cock a squeeze and moved away from him, keeping his boxers on but picking up the black collar, “You can stop me at anytime with your safe word. I don’t plan on gagging you because I love all of your little sounds so much.” 

Peter reached out to put his hands on Wade’s, licking his lips because there was nothing more he wanted to do than to kiss his fiance, “All those sounds are just for you.” 

Wade smiled and put the collar on Peter carefully, making it tight but not too tight. It was just a nice and simply black leather collar with a thick silver ring on the front. Wade brushed his fingers over the leather, loving how it contrasted against Peter’s pale skin, “That comfortable, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter nuzzled Wade’s hands, smiling and kissing them sweetly. Wade moved his hands away from Peter’s face down his sides to rest on his hips. He lifted Peter up easily, taking him to the bed. The merc spread Peter’s legs wide and ground his clothed semi into his ass with a growl. Peter whimpered and rolled his hips down, already craving more friction.

“Love your tight fucking pussy. Too bad it will never be tight once I’m done with you,” Wade groaned and reached up to hold Peter’s hands above his head with one hand. Wade’s other hand reached for their lube, snagging it with a little victory noise. Wade uncapped it, pouring some into his hand and rubbed it over Peter’s hole, roughly shoving in two of his fingers. Peter keened and arched his back, rolling his hips down and making his hard cock bob against his stomach. Wade grinned and curled his fingers roughly, “Fuck yes, you hot for Daddy’s cock, baby boy?” 

“Yes!” Peter cried out and reached down to hold his legs apart at the knee, pulling them up and against his chest, showing off his flexibility. “Fuck me hard, Daddy!” 

Wade groaned at the sight and he worked his two fingers in and out, sliding in a third and shuddering when Peter gasped. He spread his fingers, loving how eagerly his hole was stretching. He rubbed over Peter’s prostate, smirking at the way Pete’s ass clenched around his fingers. “Yeah, fucking pull me inside, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to really milk a cock.” 

Peter moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment but Wade pulled out his fingers, making Peter gasp at the loss. Wade reached for the butt plug, lubing it up and Peter sat up on his elbows, pouting. “Daddy… I don’t want the toy... I want your cock.” 

Wade smirked and snorted, “Well you aren’t really in a position to tell me what to do. Now are you, baby boy?” He reached down and smeared the extra lube between Peter’s cheeks, sitting the toy on it’s base so he could pick Peter up and turn him over onto his hands and knees, knowing how much the smaller man liked to be manhandled. Peter arched his back, with a little moan, presenting his ass to Wade and the merc didn’t hesitate before slapping Peter’s ass hard. 

Peter gasped and moaned, looking back over his shoulder. “Wha-?” 

“My bitch does not question me.” Wade stated firmly and slapped Peter’s other cheek, loving the way his skin flared with red only to slowly fade. Peter’s ass, just like a large portion of the rest of his body was littered with freckles and they were just as gorgeous on his pink skin as Wade had imagined. 

“Ahh… shit!’ Peter whimpered and Wade gently ran his nails over the reddened skin. “Yes, Daddy,” Wade said firmly, spreading Peter’s ass and teasing at the rim of his asshole with his thumb. 

Peter keened and Wade slapped him again, “Y-Yes! Ah fuck yes, Daddy.” The smaller man’s cock dribbled pre-come onto the bed and Wade groaned softly and picked up the plug. He rubbed the tip against Peter’s hole, loving the way the smaller man tried to press back onto it. 

“Please,” Peter whispered softly, pressing his face into the sheets. Wade moved to cup one of Peter’s ass cheeks, pulling him open. “There’s my good boy. Daddy’ll give it to you sweetheart. Just be patient,” Wade practically purred out his words, pushing in the plug slowly. He held Peter steady, slowly sinking in the black toy. 

They both groaned as the widest part of the plug slipped inside Peter, the toy slimmed down after that before flaring out to a wide base to keep the toy snuggly inside Peter. Wade smacked Peter’s ass, loving the whimper the smaller man let out. He slid his hands down Peter’s thighs, leaning in to lick at his perineum and around the base of the toy. 

“How’s it feel?” Wade nudged the toy with his nose, hands moving up to spread Peter’s ass. 

“Frustrating,” Peter whined and Wade snorted, kneading his ass with his big hands. 

[Fucking love his bubble butt.]

-Too bad Peter doesn’t have a pussy we could just hold him down and pound him without all the prep work.-

[Yes! Come home from jobs and throw him on the bed, tearing his panties and fucking his wet cunt, all day every day!]

Wade could hear the boxes sigh. Yellow in a dreamy fashion and White in a disappointed way. It pissed Wade off in a way that any part of his mind would think that Peter’s juicy ass wasn’t the best. Besides Wade loved the prep work! Peter always looked so cute during it! 

Peter whimpered because Wade had gone still and the merc shook his head, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, Peter.” 

“It’s fine, Wade,” Peter smiled, teeth showing and Wade’s heart did a backflip because this beautiful boy loved him. He went back to kneading Peter’s ass, loving how it was both muscular, while also being the softest part of Peter’s body aside from his lips.

“Why’s it frustrating, princess?” Wade smirked and Peter groaned in embarrassment. 

“It’s not big enough,” Peter ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face. He looked over his shoulder, wanting to break Wade’s resolve to follow through with his plans and get them back into their roles. “I need your cock to come, Daddy.” 

Wade tsked and reached down to stroke Peter’s cock, “Oh I don’t think that’s true. A desperate little slut like you could come from just about anything or anyone in your ass.” 

Peter shook his hand, shoulder hunching up as he bucked into Wade’s hand. Wade loved to watch Peter’s ass flex so he squeezed his cock a little tighter, leaning in to bite at the meat of his ass. Peter whimpered, “Just your cock!” 

“Why Petey… Are you saying I’ve ruined you for any other cock?” Wade teased and Peter whined, nodding and panting hard. Wade reached up and pulled the toy in and out of Peter, making the smaller man cry out in bliss. 

“FUCK. Shit! Shit, Wade! Y-Yes, yes I’m ruined for any other cock!” Peter arched his back and Wade groaned, cock staining his boxers with pre-come. He pushed the plug in deep and Peter squealed, clutching the sheets.

Wade let go of Peter’s cock and the plug making the smaller man huff and whine, hips swaying just a little. The whining was short lived when Peter saw Wade getting off the bed. Peter turned around, moaning at the feeling of the toy shifting inside him. He kneeled on the bed and looked up at Wade’s face before looking down at his hard cock in his boxers. The brunette licked his lips and clenched his fists beside his thighs, “Please, Daddy… At least let me suck you.” 

Peter was bright red, chin stained with drool and his hair was a goddamned mess. Wade smirked and slid off his boxers, making Peter shudder at the site of his fiance’s cock. The smaller man was practically vibrating with need as Wade reached down to stroke his cock himself. 

“Please,” Peter whined softly, eyes big and needy and Wade couldn’t help it. He stepped up to the bed and grabbed a fist full of Peter’s hair. The smaller man didn’t waste a moment before reached up, holding Wade’s cock by the base. Peter slid that thick, delicious cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking Wade’s prick to the base, loving the way the cockhead bumped the back of his throat before sliding down his windpipe. 

“FUCK! Oh, Peter!” Wade’s thighs shook and he pulled Peter off of his cock roughly, panting because he wasn’t going to come just yet. Peter coughed and whined softly, clutching Wade’s hips. “Please, don’t stop,” Peter rasped out, moving to rub his cheek against Wade’s saliva slicked dick. 

“I’m not coming in your mouth right now. Besides why should we rush? You’ve got a very long day ahead of you, baby boy,” Wade cupped Peter’s cheek, rubbing it sweetly. Peter smiled, enjoying the soft moment even if his ass and cock were throbbing. He kissed Wade’s hand, “I love you, Daddy.” 

“Mm, love you sweet baby,” Wade smiled and moved to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Now lay back on the bed and hold your hands out for me,” Wade grabbed the rope and carefully tied Peter’s wrists together. The smaller man watched curiously, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“I’ve been doing some research,” Wade said in explanation and tugged on the binding. “Too tight?” Honestly it didn’t matter how tight these were they couldn’t restrain Peter. He could break out of the ropes at any moment but still Peter tugged them with his human strength and smiled, “No, they’re fine.” 

“Good,” Wade picked Peter up, laying him on his back and spread his legs wide, looking the smaller man over hungrily. “Aren’t you just the prettiest little thing?” Peter huffed out a laugh and smiled, looking up at Wade. 

Peter had never felt like he was much of a looker until he’d been bitten and sure he had muscles but he still had been awkward and unused to his body at times. Now that he was older he’d settled into his body but no one had ever made him feel as sexy and wanted as Wade did. There was no hesitation in his words and Peter loved that. He blushed when Wade reached down to tug on the toy. 

“Ahn!” Peter cried out when the thick rim of the toy slid out of him and he whimpered when Wade pulled the toy completely out of him. Peter panted and clutched his hands together, arching his back. He groaned and Wade reached down to rub at his hole nice and slowly, “I think you’re almost ready.” Wade leaned down to kiss Peter, humming softly against his lips.

Peter opened his mouth submissively and moaned softly when Wade slid his tongue right into his mouth. Wade moved to pick Peter up under his thighs, sitting on the bed and putting the smaller man in his lap. Peter rocked down on Wade’s cock, moaning into the kiss when his cock slid against his hole. 

“Please,” Peter mumbled against Wade’s lips, arching his back when Wade slowly pushed into him. Peter thighs quivered and he moaned gratefully, holding still while Wade slid into him completely. Wade groaned at the way Peter’s inner walls squeezed him. There was a heady sense of power and familiarity that had Wade’s balls drawing up already. He put Peter’s legs on his shoulders, and leaned down to kiss him rocking his hips but not thrusting. 

Peter whined against his mouth, the kisses lasting for just a moment before Peter was just panting open mouthed and desperate for air. “C-Come inside me, please,” Peter begged voice strained and soft and Wade had been looking at those beautiful brown eyes and they drove him absolutely wild. He rubbed his cheek against Peter’s jaw, kissing and sucking at his neck as he started to thrust. 

Peter whimpered and arched his back, gasping when Wade slammed into his prostate. He’s never felt so helpless during sex and Peter couldn't resist squirming in Wade’s hands, moaning when Wade pushed into him and lifted Peter’s arms up to drop them over his shoulder. The position put their faces close and Wade didn't miss a beat. He kissed Peter roughly, picking his pace back up until their kisses were more panting against the other lips. Wade smirked and squeezed Peter’s ass, dragging his nails over the reddened cheeks to his thighs with a possessive growl, “Mine.” 

Peter whimpered and came just like that, come hitting his and Wade’s chest and abs. Wade cupped Peter’s face, wanting to watch as he came and if his fiance wasn’t the most beautiful thing, Wade wasn’t sure if anything was beautiful. He thrust hard and deep into Peter’s pulsing hole, shuddering as he came himself with a low groan.

Wade grunted and wrapped his arms around Peter, sinking his cock deep into his love before gently putting his legs down on the bed. Peter whimpered and Wade knew just what he wanted. He leaned down, letting Peter kiss him sweetly. Wade smiled into the kiss and moved to lean back, lifting Peter by his hips so the smaller man was seated back in his lap. 

Wade leaned back against their head board just a little and Peter hummed happily, breaking the kiss to breathe. The brunette rolled his hips slowly, smirking just a little. “Why Daddy how hard you still are?” 

Wade beamed and snorted, laughing. Peter smiled and moaned softly when Wade wrapped a hand around his mostly soft cock, stroking him slowly. “The better to fuck you with, baby boy,” Wade moved to brush his nose against Peter’s, brushing their lips together. Peter slid his tongue out to lick at Wade’s lips, a smile pulling at his lips. “I love you, Wade.” 

“Love you, Petey,” Wade rumbled back at Peter, hands moving up from his hips to rub his lower back.They rocked together slowly, kissing and Wade slid his hands over Peter’s chest, loving his pecs and pink nipples. The arousal between them slowly built and it was a nice contrast to the previously frenzied sex. 

Wade kissed up Peter’s throat, feeling how his pulse was beating steady but quick and mouthing at the leather of his collar. Peter sighed blissfully, whimpering when Wade pinched both of his nipples. 

The merc reached over on the bed picking up something. Peter looked over seeing the small ring of plastic and he leaned back, watching as Wade pulled and tugged on it in between them. “Hope you enjoyed that round baby boy because you won't be coming for a nice long while,” Wade smirked and reached down, stroking Peter's cock until he was fully hard before slipping the toy down his cock to settle around the base. Peter gasped at the tight hold and whimpered, looking down at his cock with a bright blush on his face. 

“Shit…” 

“You can safe word at anytime, baby boy,” Wade reassured Peter, hands moving up to rub his back again. The larger man rolled his hips, his cock head rubbing against Peter’s prostate. Peter whined softly, rolling his hips and they both groaned. 

Wade smirked and lifted Peter up, smiling when Peter whined at the loss. Wade turned him over onto his bound hands and knees.

“Don't worry sweetums.” Wade pushed the butt plug roughly into Peter making the smaller man moaned eagerly, “You won’t lose any of Daddy’s come.” Peter huffed and whined as Wade quickly got to work. 

\--

He had screwed a little hook into their ceiling a few nights ago telling Peter it would be worth his while. Wade grabbed another piece of rope, tying it between Peter’s bound hands. He then pulled Peter’s arms back and over his head, admiring the strength in his fiancé’s shoulders. He slid the other end of the rope up and over the hook on the ceiling, pulling it until Peter’s arms were bound over his head. 

Peter was bright red and the sting of physical exertion was nothing compared to the embarrassment of not being able to hide his face in their pillows. Wade tied the rope and climbed off the bed to admire his handy work with a whistle. 

“Such a pretty little slut,” Wade cooed and he hummed softly, walking in front of Peter and stroking his dick idly. Peter whined softly, flushed bright red. “Daddy…” 

Wade stepped closer to Peter and squeezed his dick, milking some pre-come before moving to smear his cockhead against Peter’s red lips. Peter whimpered and licked it up, lapping at Wade’s dick with a little moan. 

“We’ve needed to work on your stamina. I'm really generous because I'm so nice... There probably isn't a Dom out there that lets their sub come so much!... After all you are just Daddy’s cocksleeve. Just a warm hole for me to fill over and over again.” 

Peter whimpered and nodded, “Please… Please fuck me again. I'm a good boy, Daddy,” Peter pleaded softly and Wade cupped his face, rubbing Peter’s cheek.

“You may be good but you're very impatient,” Wade ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “Daddy has to make a few phone calls now but not before I do this. Wade reached down to the butt plug and flipped a switch, smirking when Peter’s body thrashed and he cried out in pleasure. 

-Vibrating butt plug gets them every time.-

[Peter’s so beautiful. Like a painting. God I want to kiss him and look at those big eyes.]

“W-Wade please! D-Daddy fuck!” Peter squirmed and Wade reached over to pat his cheek, pulling out his phone. He tugged Peter’s hair, rubbed his cock against his cheek. Peter opened his mouth and Wade hummed his approval, sliding his cock into the smaller man’s mouth as he dialed the number. Peter sucked hard, arms straining. He huffed through his nose, moaning softly when Wade rolled his hips, fucking his mouth lazily.

“Hey asshole. Do you have my order ready?” Wade demanded, looking down at Peter. He smirked and tugged his thick brown hair, pulling out of his mouth. Peter gasped and breathed deeply, glad for the oxygen but still wanting Wade’s cock back in his mouth. 

“Mhmm yeah. What the fuck ever. No I don't have a girl with me... Maybe.” Wade smirked and pushed back into Peter’s mouth, pushing in deep, making the smaller man whine.

“Yeah he's a cute little cocksucker,” Wade pulled back and the soft pop of Wade’s cock leaving Peter’s mouth made them both groan. 

Peter leaned up to licked at Wade’s cock, tugging on his bonds and whimpering loudly. “Alright, alright I've got to go but I want my order ASAP.” 

Wade hung up the phone and smirked, pushing back into Peter’s mouth. “Feels good to be filled doesn't it baby boy?” Peter hummed his approval and moved his head back as he sucked making a loud slurping noise. Wade shuddered and smirked, pulling Peter’s hair, “Too bad there isn't two of me. Fuck or more. How many Deadpool's does it take to satisfy a Spidey slut?” 

Peter whined loudly, the sound muffled as Wade pushed into his throat before thrusting quickly. The larger man pumped his hips, tugging Peter’s hair hard before coming down his throat. 

Wade let Peter swallow, pulling out and smearing his twitching, leaking cock against Peter’s lips and cheek. Wade panted hard, cock spurting another hot shot of cum onto Peter’s chest at the site of Peter’s face covered in spit and come. It was fucking pornographic. 

Peter whimpered and shuddered, panting hard and feeling so dirty and used. He rolled his hips, moaning when the plug rubbed near his prostate. The vibrating making him keen in pleasure. His cock was oozing a steady stream of pre-come and Wade moved away from him to get a good look at his baby boy. 

The merc huffed out a laugh and reached below Peter to stroke his cock, loving how red and drooly it was. He let go of the smaller man when he moaned and walked toward their couch, sitting down and pulling his duffle bag over. Wade pulled out his katanas and guns, laying them out on the table. They were messy and in need of a good cleaning. 

Peter whimpered and panted softly looking over at Wade longingly, “Daddy?” His tone was soft and vulnerable, his voice rough from the cock sucking. Wade looked over at Peter with a smirk playing at the edges of his lips, “Yes baby boy?”

“H-How long?”

“Didn’t I say all day?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter sounded so defeated. He rocked his hips back and made soft little sounds, desperate for any kind of stimulation that would push him over the edge. Or win Wade over. 

“Nnngh, shit, Daddy!” Peter whined, rubbing his thighs together and feeling the tingling sensation of his arms going numb. He rocked his hips, moving around to try and brush his cock against the sheets. Wade didn’t look over at Peter but he did smile as he took apart one of his 9 millimeters. 

“You’re not going to win me over that easily, Petey.” Wade looked over at Peter and smiled cheekily. Peter whimpered and mewled softly, rolling his hips as he panted, “Please…” 

“Do you want me to take the toy away?” Wade said firmly and Peter shook his head quickly. 

“N-No, I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll behave,” Peter said it softly and Wade nodded, turning back to his gun. He wiped down the pieces, slotting them back together methodically. Peter’s cock ached and his hole throbbed. He could feel Wade’s come for earlier inside him and the come and spit from Wade’s dick dried on his face. 

Peter took a deep breath and tried to steady himself but as soon as he moved his legs the toy inside him would shift, making his breath catch in pleasure. He finally settled for rocking his hips from side to side, shuddering as sweat began to form on his back.

Wade worked of his guns, smirking because every time he finished one Peter would whimper loudly. It was cute honestly. He moved to his katanas and looked over when he heard a groan. Peter had his legs spread in a near split so he could rub his cock against the sheets. Wade shook his head, “Needy bitch.” Peter whined loudly and Wade turned back to his cleaning.

Wade finished cleaning his second katana and he stood up. Peter looked up, when he heard Wade move and he bit his lip whimpering softly, he didn’t want Wade to take the toy away but fuck if he didn’t want to beg Wade for his cock. Peter decided to just watch the mercenary, brown eyes foggy with lust. Wade walked over to their fridge and pulled out a blue gatorade. He walked over to Peter and opened it, “Drink this for me, sweetheart.” 

Peter nodded and opened his mouth, drinking as Wade lifted the bottle. The merc pulled it back, watching Peter with a fond look. Wade pet Peter’s hair and closed the drink, sitting it on their bedside table. “Such a good boy for me,” Wade cooed and Peter leaned into Wade’s hand, kissing and nuzzling it like a pet desperate for affection. 

-He’s so pretty and perfect. We’re so lucky. Don’t fuck this up.-

[Make him wait longer. The whore needs to learn a lesson for being so disobedient!] 

Wade looked at Peter’s watching him rock his hips was fucking delicious and he couldn’t help but walk around behind him, watching that dream of an ass. He reached up and roughly palmed both of Peter’s ass cheeks, spreading him wide. 

“AH! Fuck!” Peter’s dick twitched and he pressed back into Wade’s hands, panting softly. Wade reached for the toy, thumping it with his thumb and Peter keened, arching his back. 

“Now when I pull out this toy I want you to relax for me. I wanna see your pucker, gapping open for Daddy’s cock,” Wade growled it out and Peter nodded. “Yes, yes. Anything!” 

“Breathe, Peter,” Wade said it firmly, waiting for the smaller man to breathe deeply before carefully pulling out the toy. Peter let out his breath shakily, whining at the loss but relaxing so much so that he mostly hung from where his arms were bound. Wade groaned lowly and deep, a dark guttural sound, at the sight of Peter’s slightly gapping hole. 

He leaned in and lapped at Peter making the smaller man cry out. He arched forward and his body clenched around Wade’s tongue. The merc chuckled and rubbed Peter’s thigh, pulling his tongue out and planting deep kisses on his red hole, smirking when he tasted himself. 

“Well I think you’ve been a good little fuck toy,” Wade reached over for the lube and Peter sobbed with relief, “Yes, thank you. Fuck thank you, Daddy.” Wade coated his cock and wrapped an arm around Peter, taking the weight off of his arms. He pushed into his fiance with a groan, loving how easy it was for his cock to slide right in. Wade pushed in deep, making Peter keen and he reached up to untied the rope holding Peter’s arms up. He caught the brunette in his arms and moved them so they were on their sides. 

Peter shook his head and suddenly rolled them over so Wade was underneath him but still inside him and Peter pulled himself up on his knees, rocking down and fucking himself on Wade’s cock with a delighted cry. Wade was shocked but he put his hands on Peter’s hips, steadying him and groaning at the way Peter worked his cock like he was fucking made to do it. Wade shuddered and bucked up into his little sub, making Peter cry out, “Yes! Fuck me, hard! Please, please I waited for this!” 

Wade smirked and pushed Peter forward, onto his stomach, “Fuck!” Wade cursed when his cock slid out of Peter. The smaller man cried out and moved to push himself up but Wade was already on top of him, holding Peter down with a big hand on the back of his head. Wade’s thick fingers dug into the skin at his hip as the larger man pushed inside him roughly, starting a brutal pace that had Peter’s toes curling in delight. 

“You know what! I didn’t realize it but you like being bad for me. Do you want to be punished, Peter?” Wade growled next to his ear and slapped his ass. Peter cried out and rocked his hips back to meet Wade’s thrusts, moaning and nodding because well that’s what he wanted. Maybe more than he even realized. Peter suddenly felt like he was raw and on display, even more so than earlier. He had always thought he deserved to be punished for all his mistakes. The thought of using his safe word came across Peter’s mind.

Wade slowed his thrusts, stopping and pushing into Peter, until the smaller man was laid out flat underneath his weight and between the mattress. Wade panted softly next to Peter’s ear, “If you’re ever punished... then I will be the only one to do it.” 

Wade lifted his own legs up, keeping them straight by using his toes to hold himself up. He pulled out so the head of his cock was nestled just inside Peter before slamming into him, putting all of his weight into his thrusts. Once “Not New York.” Twice. “Not Jameson.” Three. “Not the Avengers.” Four. “Not you.” Five times. Peter cried out after each thrust, hearing Wade and he couldn’t help it when tears started falling from his eyes. 

No one could have told Peter that Deadpool would be the one helping him deal with his internal struggles but here he was. Wade pulled them both back onto their knees, holding onto Peter’s hips and wrapping an arm around his chest to keep him upright. Wade reached around and pulled the cock ring off of Peter, thrusting into him and stroking his tender cock quickly. 

“Wade!” Peter came, staining their already dirty sheets, clenching so hard around Wade that the merc actually came on the spot with a throaty cry of his own. He pressed his cheek and nose against Peter’s neck, hands moving along his side as Wade rocked into the smaller man, milking both of their cocks. 

Peter shuddered the entire time Wade was rocking into him and he whimpered softly when Wade reached to untie his hands, not even thinking to just break them on his own. Peter hiccupped softly as he cried and Wade gently pulled out of him, laying him down onto their mattress like he could break at any moment.

“I'll be right back, sweetheart,” Wade stood up and grabbed a towel he had waiting by the bed. He turned Peter over gently and cleaned him up as best as he could before half-heartedly wiping himself clean. He reached under the bed and pulled out their comforter. He sat it on the bed and moved Peter to sit in his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both in the way that made him feel hot but Peter loved. 

Peter turned so he was facing Wade, putting his legs over the larger man’s thighs. Wade moved his hands to rub at Peter’s back, holding him close. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and clung to him desperately. He pressed his face into Wade’s chest and sighed shakily when his fiance, nuzzled his hair. 

“Breathe, Peter.” Wade said it firmly and Peter gulped in a breath. Wade kneaded his lower back and kissed the top of his head tenderly. Peter sniffed and Wade felt his tears on his chest. The larger man continued to rub and knead Peter’s back, kissing the top of his head until Peter leaned back to look up at Wade, tears still in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Peter said it so heart felt it made Wade smile sadly, cupping Peter’s face in both of his hands. He reached up with his thumbs to wipe away Peter’s tears, kissing his forehead and nose gently. “I love you, Peter.” 

Peter smiled, though it was shaky and looked at Wade’s eyes, sucking in a breath when he saw them. Crystal clear blue, Peter’s favorite. He smiled and kissed Wade’s lips gently, “I love you, Wade.” 

Wade leaned over and handed Peter the Gatorade on their side table. “Drink it all and then we’ll nap.” Peter nodded and did as he was told drinking it slowly. He noticed the red marks around his wrists and Wade reached up to take off his collar, tossing it aside. 

Peter tossed the empty bottle into their trash in the kitchen with a smirk. Wade grinned, “10/10 best super power.” Peter smiled and moved to rub his nose against Wade’s sighing happily. 

Wade moved them around so they were facing each other and he took Peter's reddened wrists in his hands, rubbing them gently. 

“Does it hurt?”

Peter shook his head and snuggles closer to Wade, kissing his jaw and neck, “No it's fine really.”

Wade smiled and continued rubbed his wrists until Peter fell asleep against him. He watched Peter face, slowly slipping into sleep himself as he thought about the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?
> 
> Honestly I had this in my google docs for like a month but I wasn't like 100% happy with it at the time. So it just sat there so consider this one of my ~lost files~!
> 
> It was actually pretty good when I read it so violia.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics and crazy one-shot series I'm working on!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments if you'd like to leave one :) Suggesting fun things to do with the boys or just anything really (lol im super into Alpha/Omega shit right now so who knows something could happen with that XD)


End file.
